Yoshi's Story: Return to Yoshis Island
by Starrgrl24
Summary: The official sequel to my Yoshi's Island fanfic! This is a dialogued version of Yoshi's Island DS! Travel with the Yoshis as all kinds of misfortune occur. This time the stork and other babies will be coming along!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Now, I bet some of you guys were wondering: wasn't I supposed to release this fanfic somewhere in November/December? Well...I can't handle the boredom of taking a break from fanfic writing! I have decided to release it a bit early because I miss writing about the Yoshis..:( I'm back to staying up late and getting little sleep! ^-^ Enjoy the story! My boredom will finally be cured! ^o^ Anyways, the stuff in italics came straight from the game so I guess I don't own the words. I also do not own the Yoshis except for their names which were kindly given to me from my reviewers of prequel to this fanfic! (See my profile for their names!)

* * *

**Prologue:**

_A long time ago, the Yoshis embarked on an adventure to rescue Baby Luigi from the clutches of Kamek, the villainous Magikoopa. They battled villains large and small on their quest. Thanks to the Yoshis' bravery, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and the entire island were saved from danger. Once again, peace reigned on Yoshi's Island. Until one day..._

[Of course you guys should know more than just that happened! LOL The Yoshis also encountered some mishaps and the minions weren't always following Kamek's order. Kamek still has a bad reputation].

The sky was dark and the ominous clouds covers the sky. A large castle stands above the threatening clouds, hovering over the Mushroom Kingdom. Kamek and the Toadies rushes out of the castle and towards a small village below the castle. Kamek, riding on his broom stick, hovers over the small village and orders the Toadies to grab the babies that are inside the small Mushroom houses.

The people begin to shout and cry for their child, but the parents are helpless. Kamek watches as the Toadies take the baby to the large floating castle in the sky. The evil magikoopa begins to snicker. His evil plan is finally coming into play.

Another group of Toadies enters a small jungle hut, a large stoned castle, and a small Mushroom house. They grab the baby from within those houses and quickly escapes before the babies' parents are able to get them. Those Toadies returns to Kamek. Each of the those Toadies returns with a baby girl who wore a golden crown, a baby gorilla, and a pair of male baby siblings who wore a red and green cap.

Kamek flies away without noticing the missing babies and the Toadies quickly follow behind. Suddenly, a stork comes rushing through the Toady holding the siblings. Unfortunately, the Toady only releases the baby with the red cap. The stork attacks another Toady, but this time it began to hit the Toady continuously until the Toady drops the baby with the crown.

"Aaaaah!" shouted Carl, the Toady that was attack after he releases the baby with the crown. He quickly flies away from the stork and comes flying to Kamek.

"You lost the baby too?" asks Bob, the other Toady who was attacked by the stork.

Bob and Carl are two of the three Toadies that helped Kamek during his last attempt to recapture Baby Mario from the Yoshis. The other Toady was Mitch, who was a lot more intelligent than those two Toadies.

"You guys are terrible," mutters Kamek.

"I'm sorry," says Bob and Carl in unison.

"You guys are such failures. Didn't you guys already messed up when I assigned you on alarm duty?"

"yes," says the two in unison.

"Mitch come over here!"

Mitch joins Carl and Bob. "What is it?" he asks.

"One of the under ranked Toady have been promoted due to his record of achievement. So Toadies, you will have a new partner," says Kamek.

Bob, Mitch, and Carl's jaw drops.

Kamek moves out of the way to reveal another Toady. The Toady is shivering uncontrollably. The magikoopa pushes the new Toady towards the trio.

"This is Fred," introduce Kamek.

"Hi Fred!" shouts Carl.

"Oh my gosh!" screams Fred.

Fred flies away.

"Is he alright?" asks Mitch.

"He'll eventually return. Now go back to Bowser's castle. I am gonna look for the missing babies." Kamek flies away.

---

_The sun shines bright on Yoshi's Island, home to all Yoshis. Yoshi is enjoying the beautiful day with a leisurely stroll. Suddenly, out of nowhere, some babies drop out of the sky! Miraculously, the babies appear to be just fine. One of the babies looks very familiar to Yoshi..._

_---_

Kamek is racing through the sky, desperately searching for the baby. He is holding on to baby Luigi, as he looks in every direction for any sign of the missing babies.

Kamek becomes enraged after realizing that the missing babies are gone for good. Kamek returns to the Toadies.

"_Now where did those brats go!?"_ exclaims Kamek, who is growing frustrated.

The Toadies are clueless.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Incompetent fools!"_ shouted Kamek.

Kamek pushes the Toadies out of the way.

_Kamek the evil Magikoopa returns to his castle, with his Toadies following. Kamek's plan is revealed: he's kidnapping babies from all around the world!_

_---_

Back in Yoshi's Island, a group of Yoshis gathers around the baby with the red cap, Baby Mario. The stork stands at the side, holding onto the baby with the crown, Baby Peach.

_The Yoshis hold a meeting to decide what to do with the babies who fell from the sky. Baby Mario looks forlom and confused. There were more babies, and they have all been kidnapped! Mario can't save them by himself!_

The green Yoshi walks up to Baby Mario and places the baby on his back. All of the Yoshis begins to look at each other and then at the green Yoshi. All of the Yoshis jumps up and down. They know what the green Yoshi is planning to do. The green Yoshi runs away with the baby on his back and the stork follows along.

_Once again, the Yoshi clan decides to save the day. This time, the stork is coming with them too. A new journey begins. Can the Yoshis and babies triumph over Kamek and save Baby Luigi? _

* * *

Are you guys ready? I'm sure you are! I'm back with more misadventures of the Yoshis and Kamek and the Toadies! ^.^ So, I will type up the next chapter ASAP. I will continue to do the 'color of the day,' which is when I describe the color of the Yoshis that was holding the baby at the end of each chapter!

So there are now four Toadies: Bob, Mitch, Carl AND Fred! XD You will see Fred's personality grow as the chapter progress! ;) Oh and Boshi will not be in this story, which will be explained later on! So, I can't wait for the next chapter. Review is not mandatory, but it will be nice to see who will be reading this fic! ;)


	2. BaDum Bum!

**Author's Note:** Well here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! The green Yoshi, a.k.a. Cameo is gonna be the one to hold the baby! ;) In this fanfic, I'm gonna let the stork hang out with the Yoshi cause I love him! ^.^

**Chapter 1:Ba-Dum BUM!!**

The sky was crystal clear with a few clouds hovering over the land, causing large shadows to form over the flowery fields of Yoshi's Island. A light wind stirred across the landscape. Cameo looked up at the sky and smiled how the weather greeted the Yoshi.

Cameo took a step forward and tripped.

"Wow, is that how you're gonna start a long journey?" taunted the stork.

"Shut up!" roared Cameo.

The stork flew away.

"That stork is such a jerk. No wonder he lost the baby in the first place," muttered Cameo.

"I can't imagine how many times _you're_ gonna lose the baby," retorted the stork. The stork disappeared into the clouds, while holding back his laughter.

"Jerk face," muttered Cameo. "you're even worse than my sister."

Cameo continued to walk along the flowery field until he came across a group of Shy Guys. He stood still, wondering what the Shy Guys were up to.

There were five Shy Guys gathered in a circle. They were all having their own conversation until they spotted the Yoshi from a distance. All of the Shy Guys turned around and glared at the Yoshi.

"Uhhhh...what's wrong?" asked Cameo.

"It's the Yoshi!" shouted all of the Shy Guys in unison.

All of the Shy Guys began to run towards the Yoshi.

"What did I do!?" shouted Cameo as he began to run from the Shy Guys.

Cameo nearly slammed into the flower-like creature as he tried to run as fast as he could. The stork was watching Cameo from above and began to laugh and point at him. Cameo growled. The Yoshi jumped over a large gap and quickly looked behind.

The group of Shy Guys continued to chase the Yoshi.

"Why are you guys chasing me!?" shouted Cameo.

"We are tired of constantly living under the fear of you guys! This time we are gonna rebel!" shouted a Shy Guy.

The group of Shy Guys withdrew flamed torches from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" wondered Cameo.

"Attack!" shouted the Shy Guys in unison.

"What the heck!? I did nothing to you Shy Guys!" roared Cameo.

Cameo stopped to see that a large cliff rose above the ground. The Yoshi had nowhere to go. He turned around and saw that the Shy Guys were surrounding him. Cameo noticed that one of the Shy Guys was holding a smoked fuzzy.

"Should have known those Shy Guys were smoking fuzzies," muttered Cameo.

The Shy Guys inched closer.

"Help me you stupid stork!" roared Cameo.

"Sorry, I can't do anything. I am holding baby Peach, unless you want to hold two babies on your back," said the stork.

"You good for nothing stork!" shouted Cameo.

"Why thank you. Can't you just swallow the stupid Shy Guys, smartness?"

"Shut up..."

Cameo quickly swallowed the Shy Guys and laid some eggs. He tossed the eggs at a hovering cloud causing a large sunflower to rise from the ground. He jumped onto the large stem and scaled the flower until he reached a pinwheel platform and stepped on it. He jumped off the platform and landed on the top on the cliff.

He walked through the flowery field. There were many Shy Guys that were in Cameo's path, but none of them were provocative like the Shy Guys who smoked fuzzies. Cameo jumped onto the Shy Guys and even dodged some Shy Guys that fell from the sky.

---

"Come on Frank, it's time for some EXTREME sky diving!" shouted a Shy Guy who was near the exit of the airplane in flight. The Shy Guy had an umbrella on his head.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked another Shy Guy who stood a bit farther from the exit.

"Yes it's safe! Nothing can possible happen! You'll land safely among the beautiful flowery field!" The Shy Guy jumped off the plane.

"Did someone say EXTREME!?" shouted Carl.

"Please Carl, that's enough," said Mitch.

"I wanna EXTREME sky dive!"

Mitch slammed his hands onto his face. "Carl, we have to wait for the signal to ring when the Yoshi loses the baby. Remember?"

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Fred.

"Well, everytime the Yoshi loses the baby, the signal will ring and we have to follow it. That is the only way we can know of the Yoshi's location. The Yoshis somehow causes the signal to not work whenever the baby is riding on them, so we have to wait until the Yoshi loses the baby. That is where Bowser's minions comes into play. They are the one who are gonna try to get the baby off the Yoshis back. We basically gotta try our best to follow the baby and grab him when we get the chance. Got it Fred? Oh and the Yoshis travel in a relay system. One Yoshi carries the baby and hands it to another Yoshi, just like a relay race. They do this to confuse Kamek and us. Don't be surprised when you see a different colored Yoshi handling the baby. The Yoshis are our eneimes."

"Yeah, but the Yoshis rarely lose the baby. We pretty much just fly around and watch Carl do crazy stuff," said Bob.

Carl was falling down from the sky, with an umbrella on his head.

"Do Carl realize that he can fly?" muttered Mitch.

"That's Carl for you," muttered Bob.

---

Cameo was walking through the field when a Shy Guy fell on top of the Yoshi. The baby flew of the Yoshi's back.

"I told you Frank that I am alright!" shouted the Shy Guy that landed safely on the Yoshi.

Cameo pushed the Shy Guy and quickly swallowed him.

---

"I am so not sky diving anymore," said the Shy Guy on the plane.

---

"Let's go!" shouted Bob.

The Toadies quickly spotted Cameo from a distance. They saw the baby wailing loudly in its bubble. Carl was the first to attempt to grab the baby, but a Shy Guy slammed into the Toady.

"Oh my gosh, it's a giant green donkey!" shouted Fred.

"I am not a donkey!" roared Cameo.

"Oh my gosh the donkey yelled at me!"

"I told I am not-" another Shy Guy fell on top of Cameo.

Cameo picked himself up. "_Calm down Cameo, don't be like Shino. You can control your anger_," he said to himself. The Yoshi was breathing deeply to prevent the anger from taking over.

"You totally deserved that," said the stork.

"Shut up!" shouted Cameo.

Cameo jumped in the air and grabbed the baby. The baby landed safely on the Yoshi's back. Once the Toadies were out-of-sight, the Yoshi spotted the trees which stood as a row and spotted Amy waving her hands.

As Cameo approached, Amy's attitude quickly changed. "I hate you Cameo! Why didn't you put me next to Edward!?"

"Because, you keep flirting with Edward! I had to make you switch places with Shino!" shouted Cameo.

"That is NOT fair!" Amy stomped on the ground and glared at Cameo.

"Are you gonna take the baby or not?"

"Very well then." Amy snatched the baby from Cameo's back.

"Heh, I see that you're not so highly respected for someone who's gonna be chieftain," said the stork.

"I am gonna tie that beak of yours if you don't ever shut up! You are SOO lucky that we allowed you to come along!" roared Cameo. "I wished Bowser tied you up again!"

"Keep dreaming." The stork followed behind Amy.

Once they were out-of-sight, Cameo laid on the grass and stared at the sky. "I can't wait to see how's Shino gonna react to the stork," he chuckled.

********************************************************

Some of you guys know how this is gonna work. Since this chapter was about Cameo, the Green Yoshi, I will interpret the personalities associated with the color green (I will describe the color).

**Color of the day: ****_Green_**

"**Green loves to observe. It relates to the counselor, the good listener, the social worker**." This is the major characteristic that Cameo needs to be a successful Chieftain. Sure Cameo doesn't like to be disrespected, but he is always there to counsel others. When a Yoshi is in need, Cameo is there to listen to their nagging. It's not that Cameo gets angry easily, he just doesn't like it when people do not see him as a leader. I shall talk about that later. :p Basically, he listens to others as long as others listen to him! XD

I hope you guys enjoyed it! The stork's personality is a homage to a favorite character of mine on a fanfic! ^.^ Maybe the writer will recognize if even though it's not exact! :p The stork's personality actually came to me as a dream once...O_O yeah. XD

Anyone who reviews gets a cookie! Yay for cookies! I am still desperate for reviews! XD Enjoy the quick updates that I am gonna provide, once jazz band/orchestra rehearsals start, it is gonna slow down A LOT! :(


	3. Hit the M Block!

Author's Note: I would like to give a HUGE thanks to Juliet for giving me some inspiration! *hugs* It's not easy finding an inspiration for EVERY chapter, so I love suggestions! ^.^ Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. My updates are gonna be VERY slow this month due to college stuff.

FYI: I will change the updating cycle, for those who got me on author alert. I will update my fanfics in the following order: Yoshi's Story: Return to Yoshi's island, Return of the Knight (kirby fanfic), and then "The Cross Between Two Path" (collab with Kaasha). Of course I will then update the YIDS fanfic when the cycle is done. ;) It's kinda of a hint to know when I'm going to update! It may change for reason that I can't control...but it probably won't affect most people...I hope.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hit the M Blocks!

The sun continued to shine over the flowery landscape and the sparkling sea that shone from a distance. More clouds gradually began to cover the sky, but the sun continued to dominate the sky.

As Amy was strolling through the flowery field, she spotted a red block marked with an "M." She walked under the blocked and looked at it.

"You hit the block with your head, genius," said the stork.

"Don't you think I know that!?" shouted Amy.

"I was just telling you."

The stork flew above Amy and continued to follow the Yoshi. Five minutes of the stork, and she already wished he was dead.

Amy walked past the small Ferris wheel-like platform and continued to follow along the straight path which the red arrow pointed to. The pink Yoshi smiled as she walked along the sunny path, allowing the warmth of the sun to touch her face.

"Wow, today is such a beautiful day. I'm so glad Cameo found the baby again," muttered Amy.

While Amy was appreciating mother nature, a group of Shy Guys were hiding behind a large rock. They were spying on the pink Yoshi strolling along the flowery field.

"Okay, here is the plan," said a red Shy Guy, "you guys wait here while I go berserk on the Yoshi."

All of the Shy Guys merely gave off a confused look at the red Shy Guy.

"ooooookay," muttered a yellow Shy Guy.

Once Amy was close to the Shy Guys' location, the red Shy Guy popped out and jumped in front of Amy. He cried out random gibberish and gripped his robe, attempting to tear it off.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy.

"At least they are more civilized than you guys," said the stork to the Yoshi.

Amy grabbed the stork's neck and tossed him away.

"I didn't know going berserk meant stripping in front of a Yoshi...that Shy Guy have some issues," whispered another Shy Guy.

The Red Shy Guy's eyes grew wide. "What the hell!? I was just trying to do what the Vikings do. You guys are sick!"

Amy quickly swallowed the Red Shy Guy. "I needed some eggs anyways." She glared at the group of Shy Guys, causing the Shy Guys to shiver in fear. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?"

"Oh my gosh! Yoshi gone wild!" shouted a blue Shy Guy. The gang of Shy Guy ran away, leaving a trail of dust behind them (even though this is a flowery field, but I rarely make logical sense anyways).

Amy continued walking until she spotted a large cliff rise from the surface. There was no way to go around the cliff, so she decided to jump into the warp-pipe which was painted with a red arrow pointing downward. The Yoshi squeezed out of the warp pipe and landed in a dark and murky crystal cave.

"This cave is so dark," complained Amy.

Amy continued walking forward until she spotted a bright light from a distance. She spotted some strange creatures wearing a what appears to be a large sheet cut up with holes to appear as a face. The creatures were holding a bright lantern on their hand.

"Uhm...mind if I borrow that lantern of yours?" asked Amy.

"Oh my gosh it's a pink donkey!" shouted one of those creatures.

"Who started the **** rumor that we are donkeys!?" shouted Amy. "Number one, I am a Yoshi! Number two, I happen to be a very attractive Yoshi." Amy smiled, trying to show off her 'good looks.'

"I'm gonna barf," muttered a creature known as 'lantern ghosts.'

"What's that supposed to mean!?" roared Amy. The pink Yoshi grew agitated and swallowed the Shy Guy that made the comment. "Anyone else would like to be my snack?"

"You're a fag," said another ghost lantern.

"You guys REALLY want to be dead!?"

"No!" shouted all of the lantern ghost at the same time. Before they had a chance to escape, Amy swallowed all of them and laid a couple of eggs to keep in her arsenal.

"Tch, serves them right," muttered Amy.

Amy continued moving forward. As soon as the Yoshi was out of sight, another lantern ghost popped out of the warp pipe.

"Oh kids! It's dinner time!" shouted the lantern ghost.

There was no response.

"Kids?"

---

"Okay guys, I finally got an idea," said Bob as he and the Toadies were flying around Yoshi's Island.

"What bright idea could you possibly have?" said Mitch, rolling his eyes.

Bob glared at him. "Why don't we split up?" he suggested.

Carl quickly turned around. "What!?"

"Yeah, I think if we split up we have a better chance at finding the baby," said Bob.

"Well, I guess we can give it a shot. I kinda agree with Bob, and I kinda disagree considering that you are the most irresponsible of us," said Mitch looking at Bob.

"You better shut up! Now let's split up!"

"Very well then. I will be taking Fred along with me, since he is not familiar with Yoshi's Island. You know what being stuck in that castle can do to someone's mind."

"Don't remind me. Kamek made me scared of spoons. Yeah, that castle is a nut house."

"I wanna go with you Mitch!" shouted Carl.

"I'm sorry Carl, but I think you should go by yourself since you know Yoshi's Island pretty well," said Mitch.

Carl sulked. "Okay then."

The Toadies split up and went their own way.

---

After getting rid of some lantern ghosts in her path, Amy spotted a bouncy ball and used it to jump out of the cave. Once she was back in fresh air, the Yoshi fell down and lied on the soft grass.

"My goodness, I'm so tired," said Amy.

She placed the baby next to her and she looked at the puffy clouds moving across the sky. Something blocked her light.

"What the-"

"Hello, have you see a Yoshi about this high, big nose, carrying a baby with a red hat?" asked a Toady, a.k.a Carl.

"uuuuhh...I..don't know," said Amy nervously.

"He looks just like that baby lying next to you!" said Carl pointing to the baby, "except that the alarm should be ringing if the baby is off your back."

"Nah, the alarm only rings when the baby gets attacked and flies off my back." Amy quickly face palmed, realizing that she said too much.

"Hmmm...well Mitch said that the baby wearing a crown was missing...thanks Yoshi!" Carl quickly flew towards the stork, that was standing on a tree branch. "Have you seen a baby girl, this tall, and wearing a crown?" asked Carl once again.

"I do not know what you are talking about," said the stork.

"Well, the baby looks EXACTLY like the one you're holding...well Kamek did say that the baby wore a red hat. Thanks anyways!" This time, Carl flew away and disappeared for good.

"Okay...maybe there is someone stupider than you," said the stork.

A vein popped out of Amy. "I can't wait for this stork to die," she murmured under her breath. She got up and placed the baby on her back. "Let's go loser," Amy said to the stork.

Amy spotted a large Ferris wheel-like platform from a distance.

"That's interesting," said Amy.

"Interesting? This is fun!" shouted the stork.

Amy saw the stork sitting on one of the platform, enjoying the slow ride and the nice view of the landscape.

"The baby really enjoys this. I gotta keep this baby happy during the trip you know? There is really no point in giving a baby that cries all the time," said the stork. "Trust me, I get scolded by a lot of parents whenever I give them a crying baby, thinking that I have abused them."

"Hey, stork," asked Amy.

"What is it?"

"Where do human babies come from? I see that you deliver them, but where do them come from?"

"You don't need to worry about that Amy. They actually come from the hospital and we deliver it to their parents. Everyone knows that babies come from humans having -"

"This is fun!" interrupted Carl who was riding on the Ferris wheel platform.

Amy grabbed an egg and threw the egg at Carl. Carl was hit in the head and fell off the platform. The Toady was knocked out cold.

"What was that you were going to say?" asked Amy to the stork.

"Do you know where Yoshis come from?" asked the stork.

"Of course! They come from eggs!"

"Do you know how the eggs are produced?"

"uh, I never thought about that. How are eggs made?"

"Well...how can I explain this without scarring you?" said the stork to himself.

"You know what? You can tell me some other time."

From a distance, Amy and the stork spotted Sapphira waving her hands from a distance. Amy rushed over to Sapphira and handed the baby to her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't Edward," said Sapphira, giggling a bit.

"Well at least you're not anyone that I hate," growled Amy.

"Well, I still can't get over the fact that I had to leave Loa. I know I told him I would leave, but I miss him SOOO much."

"Can you stop nagging about your boyfriend and come to reality!?" shouted Amy.

"Someone's jealous," taunted the stork.

"Shut up!" roared Amy.

"Well, I guess I gotta go! I got a baby to hand over to Sirius!" exclaimed Sapphira.

The light blue Yoshi skipped along the flowery field, seeing what her next adventure awaits...

* * *

**Color of the Day: **_**Pink**_

**"A constant and exclusive use of pink can often lead you to become immature, silly and girlish, abandoning your adult responsibilities." **I bet some of you guys wonder where I find all this information? XD I just love to research. Anyways, this is the BEST description of Amy. Her constant flirting and bad attitude kinda symbolize her immaturity, doesn't it? Amy doesn't like Edward for the romance, she likes Edward as one of those 'little crushes' which pretty much shows how silly she can be. Of course, that crush will eventually grow, but I am saying too much. ;)

Vikings do actually go beserk...they rip out their clothing and run towards their enemies thinking that they are invincible. It's a crazy battle tactic. Who knew World History is so interesting! ^-^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you guys review! I would love to hear from you guys! :)

So the chapters are a bit short, but it's eventually get longer! I am starting from scratch! I was the SAME EXACT way with the prequel! ;)


	4. Mario's Fleet Foot

**Author's Note:** uuuuhhh...yeah...just wait until October is finished and I will get back into my regular updating. I had major writer's block. xP It was also hard to find inspiration for this chapter too...I still hope you enjoy it nonetheless. ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Mario's Fleet Foot

"Sapphira eh? That's a cute name," said the stork.

"Thanks," muttered Sapphira. She lowered her face to hide her blush.

The light blue Yoshi then looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was close to the horizon. She lowered her head and spotted a white block from a distance. She ran forward and struck the block.

"_Warning! You'd better be wearing your running shoes in this next arena_," said the white block.

"I don't get it," muttered Sapphira.

Sapphira looked up, but the stork was nowhere in sight.

"I guess I better keep moving," sighed Sapphira.

--

"I swear, I will never get to see all of Bowser's castle before I die," said Bob as he Carl were flying around Bowser's castle.

"Bowser loves to renovate his castle!" shouted Carl.

"Let's focus Carl. We are here because Kamek forced us to come here, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

Bob and Carl spotted Kamek standing in front of a large door.

"I see you guys finally made it," said Kamek giving off a creepy smirk.

"I really hate Kamek's smiles...it's like he's gonna rape you someday," whispered Bob.

Kamek smacked Bob with his magic wand. "Even after all these years you guys still think bad about me!? No wonder you guys NEVER got a promotion for working so long for Bowser!"

"You can't take a joke," muttered Bob rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"Anyways, I just want you guys to stand by this door since one of our guards broke the lock. DO NOT let the creature escape this door."

"Okay!" shouted Bob and Carl in unison. They gave off a military salute until Kamek flew away on his broomstick.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," said Carl.

"Well...it's not like the creature knows that the door is NOT lock. I gotta go too," said Bob.

Carl and Bob flew toward the nearest bathroom, leaving the large door unattended. Luckily the bathroom was right in front of them.

Suddenly, the large door slightly opened.

"We're free!" shouted a tiny tap-tap.

A large hoard of tap-taps ran out of the unattended door, followed by an ENORMOUS tap-tap which rolled its way through. The ENORMOUS tap-tap broke through the door and the wall in front of it, causing it to go through the bathroom that Bob and Carl were using.

"Uh, Bob," muttered Carl who saw the tap-taps escaping.

"Not now," said Bob who was in the stalls.

"I think they escaped."

"Don't be silly Carl."

The large tap-tap broke through another wall and fell out of the floating castle. "FREEDOM!" Other tap-taps soon followed behind.

Once Bob was done, he exited the stall and saw an enormous hole to the left. "Man, Kamek is SOO going to kill us."

"Yeah...we let the tap-tap escapes," said Carl.

"No...he's gonna think we broke the wall! That means Bowser is gonna take money out of our pay checks and use that as an excuse to renovate the castle AGAIN!"

"What about the tap-taps?" asked Carl.

"They're still inside the door."

"I guess I was only imagining."

"Yes you were Carl."

Bob and Carl exited the door and stood by their stations again. They spotted a Koopa walking toward them with a brand new lock.

"I have returned!" shouted the Koopa.

"So we can leave?" asked Bob.

"Yes you can! I got this all under control...whoa what happened here?" asked the Koopa who noticed a large hole which lead into the bathroom.

"Carl must have farted," muttered Bob.

"No I did n-"

"yes you did!" shouted Bob, who cut off Carl.

"Okay..." Carl lowered his head.

Bob and Carl exited the castle through the large hole the enormous tap-tap had created. The koopa finally added the new lock and stood by the door, thus resuming his job.

---

Sapphira scaled the small edge by jumping onto the platforms which stuck out of the wall. Once she was on the top, she saw a small red arrow pointing forward. She jumped down and landed on soft green grass. She continued walking forward until she stopped. Sapphira felt a rumble coming from a distance. She slowly turned her head and saw an ENORMOUS tap-tap rolling towards her.

Sapphira screamed and began to run for her life. The large tap-tap was breaking through the soft ground, so it was impossible to turn back now.

"Just a few minutes with the baby and I'm already having difficulties!" shouted Sapphira.

Sapphira spotted a small cave and quickly ran into it. She turned around and saw the tap-tap fall into the abyss.

"That was a close one," sighed Sapphira.

Sapphira collapsed.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the stork, as if he had no clue at what just happened to Sapphira.

"I'm...just...taking a...breather," gasped Sapphira.

The stork looked at Sapphira for a few seconds and flew away. After getting her heart rate to normal, she got up and continued moving forward.

She spotted a green warp pipe from a distance. A group of Shy Guys stood around the warp pipe and began to snicker.

"Oh my gosh it's a gi-" shouted a Shy Guy before he was slammed by Sapphira's egg.

"That is getting sooo annoying," sighed Sapphira.

Sapphira swallowed all of the Shy Guys that were around the egg and tossed a egg which caused a bouncy ball to appear from above. She jumped on it and landed on a higher platform. There were many enemies in her path such a Piranha plants which she had to use her eggs to destroy. She spotted a chomp rock from a distance. Sapphira ran up to it and began to roll it. The rock began to gain speed and it rammed over many Shy Guys and piranha plants. She used the chomp rock to get onto a higher ledge. From there, she exited the cave.

There was a red switch lying on the ground. Sapphira approached it and stepped on it. A group of red blocks appeared in the air. The light blue Yoshi quickly dashed across the red blocks and stepped on another red switch at the other side.

"Does Kamek not realize that Yoshis get tired too?" gasped Sapphira.

She continued to run across even more red blocks until she finally jumped onto ground. She looked up at the sky and saw the stars appearing from the darkness.

"Just in time," muttered Sapphira

She looked up and spotted a trail of coins. She followed the trail of coins and spotted a small pillar from the other side. She ground pounded the pillar and large stones began to rise from the surface. She used those to get onto the warp above her.

When she emerged from the warp pipe, she spotted a large kangaroo standing. Sapphira approached the kangaroo and looked at it.

"What is it?" gasped Sapphira.

Sapphira noticed a large pouch that stuck out of its belly. She jumped into the pouch and the kangaroo began to jump.

"Whoa!" cried out Sapphira.

---

Mitch and Fred were flying around when they spotted something from a distance.

"What is that!" screamed Fred.

"I don't know," said Mitch.

"I'm scared..."

"Of course you are," muttered Mitch.

They continued to fly, hoping that the alarm will sound. They spotted something from a distance yet again.

"I'm scared Mitch!" shouted Fred.

"Just relax Fred! It's nothing...don't overreact."

"B-but it was scary."

Mitch sighed. "Let's just keep moving..."

Suddenly, a large kangaroo appeared in front of Mitch and Fred. Fred screamed like a little girl and flew away. Mitch looked at Fred and chased him down, but when he took a look back he spotted the Yoshi riding the kangaroo.

"You're so lucky you stupid Yoshi," muttered Mitch.

Once Fred stopped to take a breather, Mitch tapped his shoulders. Fred turned around and punched Mitch. "Get away from me you scary kangaroo!" shouted the scared Toady.

Once Fred was relieved from his panic attack, he looked at Mitch and saw that he had a black eye. "Hey Mitch, what happened?"

Mitch face palmed, but because of the bruise in his eyes he groaned in pain.

"Let keep moving, Mitch!" exclaimed Fred.

"Uhg.."

---

The Kangaroo finally stopped and Sapphira jumped out.

"Whoa, that was a bit exhilarating," said Sapphira.

She exited through the warp pipe. Sapphira smashed a crate, which caused her to drop below. She jumped over a group of Shy Guys and Piranha plants and spotted Sirius waving her hand.

"Sapphira!" shouted Sirius.

Sapphira ran up to Sirius and passed her the baby.

"Thanks...well I might as well go straight to the castle now. Maybe the castle will be less guarded," said Sirius.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" asked Sapphira.

Sirius and Sapphira looked up at the star-filled sky.

"I guess we should sleep," agreed Sirius.

"I'm sleepy too," said Shino all of a sudden.

Sirius stepped on Shino's foot. "What hell is your problem!?"

"No, what's YOUR problem for stepping on my foot," shouted Shino as tears welded on his eyes as he tried to endure the sudden pain.

Sapphira giggled.

"Oh fine...we need someone to start a campfire and that's gonna be Shino!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Anything for you!" said Shino.

Shino ran off into the woods.

"Wow...Shino sure loves you," said Sapphira.

"I'm afraid so," sighed Sirius.

* * *

Color of the Day: Light Blue

_"Sky blue inspires selfless love and fidelity"._ (Sky blue, light blue, what's the difference? .). This one really suits Sapphira very well mostly because of the loved one she left behind. Sapphira is dedicated to her loved one and never thinks of herself. :'( She is definitely someone worth loving because of her nature. Her selfless love can also count towards her friends.

Anyways, I hate writer's block. I definitely can't wait for the next chapter! I already got ideas for it! XD So I would love to hear from you guys! ;) yes...I love reviews! ^o^


	5. Castle of the Big Burt Bros

**Author's Note:** Wow...I haven't updated for such a long time...wow. This is NOT like me. I guess it gonna be a bit slower since I got Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Don't worry! I already have ideas for the next chapters! ;) And I got more inspiration! I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Castle of the Big Burt Bros.

The dark clouds covered the star lit sky as Sirius and the stork traveled across the grassy meadow. They spotted a tall castle rising from the horizon.

"Is that supposed to be where Bowser lives?" asked the stork.

"No...it is a castle that we need to enter. We need to defeat the boss that is inside to go any further," explained Sirius.

---

Kamek was flying across the dark meadow when he spotted two vague dark figure below. He flew closer to the two dark figures and his jaw dropped.

"The Yoshi and the stork are going to get us!?" cried out Kamek.

The two figures were heading straight towards the castle.

"When I get my hands on that stupid Yoshi, I am gonna r-"

"IMAGES!" shouted a random parakoopa who overheard Kamek. He was grabbing his head as if he had hair and began to fly around in a crazy pattern.

Kamek face palmed. "And my minions once again jump to conclusions."

Kamek quickly flew back to the castle.

"Okay you dumb minions! The Yoshi is going to arrive at the castle very shortly! I want you guys to man your stations!" shouted Kamek.

All of the minions quickly scattered to their position. Kamek flew into a room and locked himself. It was the only way for him to get some peace and quiet. He took out his crystal ball, but he heard a roar of laughter from below.

"I said for those dumb minions to get ready," grumbled Kamek.

Kamek jumped onto his broomstick and flew out of the room. He flew downstairs and entered a room where a group of Koopas gathered around a computer screen.

"What on earth are you guys doing!?" shouted Kamek.

"Oh sorry sir!" shouted a koopa. They all quickly ran out of the room.

Kamek stared at the empty computer seat. He looked at the bright screen for a few seconds before snapping himself off the trance.

"I gotta see what those Koopas were laughing at," muttered Kamek.

On the computer screen, he saw that the Koopas were on Facebook. There was a sign up page on that same web address.

"This is interesting," muttered Kamek.

The magikoopa decided to fill out of the information on that web page and click on "sign up."

"At least I get to see what the Koopas found so amusing that it practically made them abandon their duty," grumbled Kamek.

---

Sirius began to sweat from the extreme heat inside the castle. The large room was lit by the lava pit from below. She ran straight into another door and dodged the spiked ball which circled above. Another spiked ball nearly struck the Yoshi.

"That was a close one," gasped Sirius.

She dodged another spiked ball and jumped onto a green platform which rolled forward when stepped on. She used the platform to get to the other side and exit through the door.

Sirius jumped onto a purple platform which moved across a large lava pit. She then jumped onto a green platform which took her onto a high floor. There was a box standing in the middle of the floor. The Yoshi broke the box and grabbed the key that was trapped inside it. She jumped to the lower floor and ran straight to the locked door. Sirius opened the door and entered the red door. Sirius was inside a large spacious room where a small flower stood in the middle. The Yoshi walked forward and two Burt Brothers appeared. Kamek followed behind.

"If it isn't the killjoy yoshi! You're always trying to ruin my fun! But not this time! Burt Bothers! Crush this over grown lizard!"

Kamek sprinkled his magic dust onto the Burt Bros. The two round creatures glowed and began to grow nearly 10 times its size. Sirius looked up and saw that the two Burt Bros were heading towards her.

Sirius jumped into a small ditch and ducked. The two Burt Bros attempted to crush the Yoshi, but the small ditched protected her.

"I could barely handle one Burt the last time and now TWO!?" exclaimed Sirius.

The Yoshi looked up and quickly aimed her egg at a Burt which stood atop of another. The egg smashed onto the Burt's face, causing it's pants to fall down slightly. She quickly ducked in the small ditch to avoid getting hit by the Burt Bros.

Once the Burt Bros were at the other side of the room, Sirius jumped up and threw another egg. This time, the egg missed.

"Darn it," muttered Sirius.

The Burt once again approached the Yoshi and Sirius was forced to hide in the ditch. She peered upward and saw a giant foot nearly crush her, but the ditch provided safety. Sirius tried to reach for another egg, but she was all out.

"Oh no..." gasped Sirius.

She quickly looked up to see the plant spewing out eggs at the middle of the room, but the Burt Brothers were approaching her. The Yoshi quickly ducked and waited for them to move out of the way. Once the Burts were at the other side, Sirius darted towards the plant, but she was forced to turn back seeing how quickly the Burt Brothers managed to turn around.

"They're too fast," muttered Sirius.

" _I'm so sorry baby, I'm not tough enough for this. I'll never be strong. I know I've always said that I'm strong, but that is a lie. I lied to everyone and now I pay with my life."_

_She was crying in the little hole and the only thing the baby can do is watch the Yoshi cry._

_Yellow Yoshi heard a faint, yet strangely familiar voice. " don't give up."_

_Suddenly, Yellow Yoshi's eyes flashed with determination._

" _I will be strong!"_

"I can't give up..." muttered Sirius.

Sirius jumped out of the ditch and ran toward the plant. She grabbed the eggs and ran under the Burt Brothers to get to the other side of the room. The Yoshi quickly aimed and struck the Burt Brothers. Sirius jumped into the ditch beside and waited for the Burt Brothers to move out.

She eyed the Burts' movements very carefully before attempting another attack. Once the timing was right, Sirius stood on her feet and threw the egg at one of the Burt Brothers. The egg struck the Burt causing its pants to fall down even lower. Sirius giggled.

Sirius threw another egg and made another successful hit. After a few more hits, the Burt Brother's pants completely fell off. The Burt Brothers grew completely red disappeared. A large colorful explosion filled the room. Sirius smiled and jumped in joy.

"I did it!" shouted Sirius.

Sirius exited the castle with the stork following her behind.

Sirius spotted Biggs waving his hand from a distance.

"There's Biggs," pointed out Sirius.

"You mean that wimpy looking Yoshi?" asked the stork.

Sirius nodded her head. The Yoshi walked up to Biggs and handed him the baby.

"I'm so tired," said Sirius before she collapsed.

"are you okay?" asked Biggs.

Sirius grabbed Biggs's neck. "Do I LOOK okay!?"

"Oh sorry...I guess I am just gonna let you rest," gasped Biggs.

Sirius let go of Biggs' neck. The purple Yoshi glared at Sirius and walked away. The stork followed behind.

---

The group of Koopas returned to the computer room and accessed Facebook. All of the Koopas jaw dropped when they saw that they had a friend request from Kamek. The Koopa handling the computer slowly moved the mouse toward the "ignore" link.

"Pretend that we never saw Kamek get a Facebook," said the Koopa.

"I order you to accept my friend request!" shouted Kamek.

All of the Koopas turned around and looked at Kamek nervously. The Koopa that was on the computer clicked on "confirm" instead.

"Hey? Do you mind sharing the computer. I wanna check on my facebook," said Mitch who entered the computer room.

"You! Accept my friend request!" shouted Kamek, pointing at Mitch.

Mitch eyes grew wide.

"Oh hey Kamek, the Burts are protesting again," reminded a Koopa.

"And why so?" asked Kamek.

"You gotta increase their pay check. They couldn't afford to purchase a belt."

Kamek facepalmed.

* * *

**Color of the Day: **_**Yellow**_

"_Yellow inspires original thought and inquisitiveness_." This is actually my favorite quality of yellow. Sirius is usually the one to come up with crazy ideas that actually work. She is a risk taker, but really good at getting out of tough situation with her 'unique' mind. She is definitely a crazy Yoshi that I came to admire. I am kinda like Sirius...crazy. XD

This is one of those chapters in which the Toadies get a break...sorry about that, but they really do need a break. Wait until next chapter! ;) I'm doing what I did before...start out short and progressively get the chapters longer. It's too early for me to make long chapters yet. ;) Yes...me not updating did had something to do with Facebook. O_o Yeah...I know who to NOT accept. XD


	6. Catch the Breeze!

**Author's Note: **Well, my updates are getting a bit slower. At least I'm still continuing to write! ;) I have thanksgiving break coming up very soon, so I may pull off a miracle! I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^

Chapter 5: Catch the Breeze!

Biggs looked up at the clear blue sky and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He was strolling through the flowery field, enjoying mother nature.

"Oh...just a little remind. If you see any sign with a picture of a stork, you can touch the sign and wait for me to arrive so we can switch babies," said the stork.

"I can?"

"Yes you idiot. I am telling you now before you walk pass it like the idiot Yoshi you are."

"Hey! I didn't do anything to you! Why did you call me an idiot!?" shouted Biggs.

"Yes you did do something to me. You just yelled at me," retorted the stork.

"I really hate you..."

Once the stork was away from the Yoshi, Biggs continued moving forward. A gust of wind blew across the grassy field, causing the flowers to shake. The Yoshi looked at the colorful flowers and gazed at it.

"This place is just beautiful..." muttered Biggs.

"Nature boy! Get a move on!" shouted the stork.

"This is none of your business!"

"On the contrary, it is my business. It is my job to return the babies safely and if you just stand there doing nothing, then the babies will never return home safely."

"What's your point?"

"Like I said, you're too much of an idiot to understand my point."

"I wanna kill you!"

The stork snickered and flew away. Biggs walked up to a green warp pipe and swallowed some Shy Guys that jumped out. He laid 6 eggs and continued moving on. He jumped over a wide gap and spotted a yellow sign with a picture of a stork. There was also a small red arrow below the yellow sign pointing downward. Biggs touched the sign and waited.

----------------

3 hours later...

-------------------

"Where the heck is the stork!?" roared Biggs.

Biggs looked and saw the stork flirting with a female stork.

"So...I was just flying around when I saw your beautiful face. How about you and me-" before the stork had a chance to finish, Biggs threw an egg at the stork.

"What was that for!?" shouted the stork.

"I was waiting at the stupid sign like you told me and you never came!"

"Sorry sweetie pie, but I got babies to rescue. Call me!" Biggs threw another egg at the stork. "I'm coming!"

The stork flew over to Biggs and swapped babies. Biggs now had baby Peach riding on his back. The princess baby looked at the Yoshi for a second, but quickly turned her head back around.

"This baby is very special. She comes equipped with a parasol," explained the stork.

"And what is that supposed to do?"

"You will see..well you're too stupid to realize that now."

"Hey!"

The stork flew away, leaving the Yoshi with the princess baby. Biggs looked up and saw that a large wall blocked his path. He felt a gust of wind blow from below. Pink rose petals floated in the air and dropped slowly on the sides.

"Darn it...I'm stuck," muttered Biggs.

The stork facepalmed.

"Hey!? Do I look like I have wings? I can't fly!"

Biggs jumped and fluttered jump to prove to the stork wrong, but the Yoshi wound up going higher than he thought.

"Hey...I'm actually flying," gasped Biggs.

"God, this Yoshi is stupid," mumbled the stork.

Biggs looked up and saw that baby Peach opened her parasol which allowed the wind to carry them up. Biggs glared at the stork and stuck his tongue out.

"This is amazing...so if I jump where the wind is blowing from above, I jump to greater heights. I am such a genius!" exclaimed Biggs.

The stork face palmed. "I am just going to fly ahead."

---

Kamek burst through the door which led into Bowser's throne room. He was riding his broom stick, but he jumped off and landed in the middle of the room to bow down.

"I have arrived your gruesomeness. What is it that you want?" asked Kamek.

"I want some spicy drumsticks," said Bowser.

Kamek stood mouth agape.

"And did you recaptured the missing babies?"

"Not yet sir."

"Then go recapture the stupid babies! I ain't gonna wait for you all day!"

"I am working on that King Bowser! I sent the Toadies to travel around Yoshi's Island since they are the ONLY minions besides Fred who knows the entire island."

"GO RECAPTURE THE BABIES!!!"

"Okay your majesty!" Kamek hopped onto his broom stick and flew out of the room.

"And don't forget my drumstick!" shouted Bowser.

Kamek quickly flew out of the castle and used his crystal to ball to locate the Toadies. He saw that Carl and Bob were flying around the mountains. Kamek put away his crystal ball and flew toward the mountains. He spotted Carl and Bob from a distance.

"You numbskulls! I want you guys to come over here NOW!" roared Kamek.

Bob and Carl flew over to Kamek.

"What is the matter Kamek?" asked Carl.

"Are you searching for the babies?" asked Kamek.

"Of course we are! The only thing we're doing is flying around the island trying to spot them...and it's boring."

"Don't let your boredom distract you. I need you to find the babies ASAP! King Bowser is getting really mad at me!"

"And how does that affect us?" questioned Bob.

"Do you want to displease the King of Koopas!?"

"Not really..."

"Hey Kamek, look what I found," said Carl.

Kamek looked at Carl's direction and saw that he was blowing bubbles. The magikoopa quickly snatched the bottle away from Carl.

"You see what I mean!? You guys get distracted TOO easily!" shouted Kamek.

"That was Carl, not me," said Bob.

"Carl, if you can spot a tiny bottle from 1000 feet in the air, why can you not spot the babies?"

"I like bubbles."

Kamek squeezed the bottle, causing it to burst. Carl's eyes grew wide open. Suddenly, Carl punched Kamek and the Magikoopa was knocked out of his magic broomstick. Carl and Bob watched as Kamek fell 1000 feet from the air.

"Let's fly away," suggested Bob.

"He broke my bubbles..." sobbed Carl.

"You'll find more bubbles Carl."

"Okay."

Kamek landed onto a soft bush, but it still caused an enormous crater to form around Kamek. Luckily, Mitch and Fred were flying around when they spotted the large crater. They flew up to the crater and saw Kamek below.

"Hey Kamek, what happened?" asked Mitch.

"Is he alright?" asked Fred.

"Kamek fell so many times, I'm sure he's used to it by now."

"Mitch...is that you?" mumbled Kamek.

"Yes, it's me Mitch and Fred is beside me. What happened sir?"

"I-I don't know...but I want you to hurry up with catching the baby. Bowser is getting really impatient, again."

"We're trying our best Kamek! Bob and I even decided to split to fasten the search! Well...see you later kamek."

Mitch and Fred flew away, leaving Kamek lying on his face.

---

Biggs was busy having too much fun riding on the wind with baby Peach providing the lift. He would jump onto a stream of wind and fly into the air. The Yoshi would shout with joy, enjoying the fresh breeze blow on his face and the rose petals that made the air smell like roses.

He jumped onto another stream of wind and spotted an orange Yoshi waving his hands. Biggs sighed realizing that is was not his best bud waiting for him. He landed in front of him.

"Here's the baby," sighed Biggs.

"Thanks," said Jacob, the orange Yoshi.

Biggs lowered his head.

"So, I just go?" asked the orange Yoshi.

"Yes, and hand the baby to Amy once you see her," said Biggs.

Jacob and the stork left Biggs.

The purple Yoshi sat down and looked at the clear blue sky. He missed his best pal Boshi, who was unable to come to the journey. He turned his head toward the direction Jacob and the stork went. He disliked Jacob with a passion and that was because he replaced Boshi. Biggs sighed.

"I wish Boshi was here...if only I was accepted into the troops I could have stayed! Why am I not good enough to be in the troops!?" sobbed Biggs.

"What is the matter Biggs?" asked Sapphira.

Biggs turned his head and saw Sapphira looking at him. "What do you want?"

"You look sad."

"Because Boshi is not here. Boshi and I go everywhere together! It's boring without Boshi..."

"You can try to get along with Jacob. He ain't such a bad person. You two will be meeting each other alot, so you might as well try to talk to him," suggested Sapphira.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Sapphira."

"No problem! You ain't the only one who left someone behind!" Sapphira giggled and held out her hand. "Why don't we go meet up with Edward?"

* * *

**Color of the Day: **_**Purple**_

**The color violet (purple) relates to the fantasy world, and a need to escape from the practicalities of life. **Well, this really describes Biggs really well. He love to watch the beautiful mother nature to daydream. He uses it as a way to escape from reality and go to his own little world.

Just a notice considering the HUGE popularity of the Twlight series. The names were suggested by fanfic friends who are NOT fans of twlight. So the names are a total coincidence! I wanna make that clear before a reviewer say something. -_-; There is not copyright law for common names such as Jacob and Edward. ( I know...how ironic?)

I hope you enjoyed the story! I would love to read some reviews! ^^ You get free cookies! XD


	7. Glide Guys Takes to the Skies

**Author's Note:** and so..someone has threatened me to update! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Now, I am safe from the wrath of a certain someone. *shudders* I've been getting distracted lately and it ACTUALLY has nothing to do with facebook. XD

* * *

Chapter 6: Glide Guys Take to the Skies

A large line formed over the grassy plain of Yoshi's Island. At the front of the line was a small table with a sign-up sheet and pen. Kamek was sitting in front of the table, watching the koopas sign their name. The magikoopa had been sitting on the chair for hours, but it was going to be worth it.

Kamek had decided to hire some new minions. He needed more minions that will help him capture the babies from the Yoshi and the stork. He hoped that by recruiting more minions there will be a better chance at finding the Yoshis.

After a few hours of watching the koopas sign the sheet, Kamek lifted his head up and saw two Shy Guys getting ready to sign the sheet.

"What are you losers here for?" asked Kamek.

"We want to be a minion," said one of the Shy Guys.

"Sorry, I just remembered that we already have enough villains."

All of the koopas behind the Shy Guys sulked and walked away.

"Hey! Come back!" shouted Kamek, but it was too late to turn things back around.

"But you said that you had enough minions," said one of the Shy Guys.

Kamek cursed under his breath. He was very desperate for some new minions. "Fine, you guys can sign your names and you will be set up for a private interview the following week."

"Awesome!" shouted the two Shy Guys in unison. They jumped up and hi-fived each other. Kamek facepalmed.

"I hope I don't regret this decision," mumbled Kamek.

The two Shy Guys walked away. One of the Shy Guy tripped causing the other Shy Guy too fall down as well. Kamek facepalmed. The Shy Guys quickly got and resumed walking as if it had never happened.

---

The orange Yoshi was walking through flowery field, following the path that he had been instructed to follow. He looked around the field, still amazed to see the beautiful fields of Yoshi's Island. The stork was flying above the Yoshi, without saying a word.

"Hey, where do babies come from?" asked Jacob.

"Why do everyone ask me that question?" mumbled the stork.

"I know we come from eggs...do baby Mario and baby Peach come from eggs?"

"Uh...I guess so..."

"Really!?"

"I really don't want to explain it...just pretend you never ask me that question again! Got it!?" shouted the stork.

Jacob remained silent. He then continued moving forward until he came across a gust of wind blowing from the ground. Small rose petal rose from the ground, attracting the Yoshi. Jacob stood above the gust of wind and looked up.

"Why don't you try flutter jumping?" suggested the stork.

"Okay," replied Jacob.

The orange Yoshi jumped up and the baby took her parasol out, but a random Bandit jumped out of the bush and stole the 'baby.'

"I got the baby!" shouted the bandit as he began to run away from the Yoshi.

"I swear stupidity is a disease in this island," muttered the stork.

Once the bandit was away from the Yoshi, he approached his gang of bandits. The gang began to snicker at the bandit.

"What is the matter?" asked the bandit.

The gang of bandits continued to snicker. "I didn't know humans give birth to parasols!"

The bandit looked up and saw that he was holding the parasol instead of the baby. He turned around and saw baby Peach glaring at him. At first, the bandit was laughing until...

-----------------

Sirius: uh...this scene is a bit too violent for you people, especially in this k+ fic. So we're gonna skip.

Starr: I'm writing this story! Get off my seat!!!

Sirius: NEVER!!

Starr: *pushes Sirius off and continues typing this fanfic*

------------------

The bandit was lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Baby Peach crawled up to the bandit and grabbed her parsol. Jacob came up to baby Peach and placed her on his saddle.

"Don't run off like that again. You had me worried," said Jacob.

The Yoshi walked away never realizing the corpse that was beside the baby. He stood under the gust of wind rising from the ground and flutter jumped. Jacob flew high into the air and managed to reach the top of the cliff. There was a stork stop, but he walked past it. He jumped back down and stepped onto the brown floating platforms.

He threw an egg at a piranha plant that was on top of a green warp pipe. After he jumped over the warp pipe, he spotted a group of Shy Guys wearing a parasol on their head.

"Wow...no one has some sense of shame on this island," muttered the stork.

"this is the new version of sky diving!" shouted a Shy Guy.

Jacob swallowed the Shy Guy that spoke. He laid an egg and flutter jumped among the blowing wind. He spotted a small cave from a distance. He jumped down into the small ditch and saw a large flower lying on the ground. There was also a small winged cloud hovering on the ceiling. Jacob threw an egg at the cloud which activated the flower. The petals began to spin rapidly causing it to blow a strong wind up in the air. Jacob jumped above the petal and fluttered jump, gaining extra height.

Once he made it to higher ground, Jacob continued moving forward. He jumped onto another gust of wind that was being created by another flower fan. He rose to even higher ground and landed on the grassy surface.

Ahead of the Yoshi was a group of baseball boys tossing eggs amongst each other. Once Jacob neared them, the baseball boys looked at the Yoshi.

"Uh...hi?" muttered Jacob.

The baseball boys began to throw eggs at the Yoshi. Jacob ran for his life as eggs were being thrown at him.

"I didn't do anything! I just said hi!" shouted Jacob.

"Jacob! Why can't you fight them back?" shouted the stork.

"Oh yeah..." Jacob quickly turns around and faces the baseball boys. He runs up to them and jump in the air. A baseball boy looked up when Jacob slammed into him. The enemy popped, but the other baseball boys continued to throw eggs at the Yoshi. Jacob jumped in and ground pounded another baseball boy. The last one that remained looked at the Yoshi with fearful eyes. When Jacob took a step, the baseball boy ran away.

"Heh...I can sense that this is already gonna be fun," said Jacob.

Jacob jumped onto another flower fan and flew even higher into the air. He landed on the soft green grass and saw a morph bubble ahead. The Yoshi curiously looked at the bubble with a figure of a helicopter inside. He touched the bubble and soon his body shape shifted into a helicopter.

"And NOW you can fly..." mumbled the stork.

Jacob began to fly in the air. He dodged the will-o-wisp ghost and avoided hitting himself on the wall. Suddenly, he felt that something or someone flew past him.

"I race ya!" shouted the stork as he was already a few feet ahead.

"Hey!" The Yoshi copter picked up speed and began to chase down the stork.

Once the stork knew that he was ahead of the Yoshi, he turned his head. "I beat you!." He continued to taunt the Yoshi until he accidentally slammed into a wall.

"I guess you did beat me," chuckled Jacob.

He touched a block and he shape shifted back to his normal self.

"You didn't see that," mumbled the stork.

The stork stood up and wiped himself before taking flight with baby Mario on his beak. Jacob looked at the stork for a second and then jumped into the green warp pipe.

Jacob jumps onto a green platform and threw eggs at the wheel above his head. The egg's force caused the wheel to move, thus the platform moved. After reaching the other side, Jacob jumped off and landed on the hard stoned ground. He then jumped onto the soft grass and spotted a red Yoshi from a distance.

"Hey, that's Shino!" pointed out Jacob.

Jacob ran up to Shino and handed him the baby.

"Thanks," said Shino.

The stork flew above Shino's head, not realizing what's in store for him...

* * *

Anyways, there will be another arc with Kamek: Interviewing minions. That will be so fun to write about. As you can see by the short interruption by SOMEONE! (Sirius: ahem!!) Sorry...I have been doing something other than writing fanfics. LOL. I got a lot of explaining to do.*smiles nervously*

**Color of the day: **_**Orange**_

_"Orange brings spontaneity and a positive outlook on life. _" Jacob is fairly new to the gang so you can't see that trait yet. He is very positive and tries to think positively even in tough situation. He does seem to chicken out, but unlike Boshi he eventually faces it.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Apparently Sirius decided to bug me while typing today. I admit, Sirius was right about the violence. 0_o But I used to do worse things than that. *coughspoonjokecough* I hope I can update a bit quicker...then again.... It's alright if you guys threaten me to update. I guess that is how I will get motivated to write. XD


	8. Baby Mario Baby Peach: Dynamic Duo

**Author's Note**: OMG I haven't updated in like forever! Please forgive me people. DX I have been a lot of things…also a lot of distraction. I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^ Here is something a bit funny..when something is italicized and Carl is there…those are the only words Carl hears. xDD You will see what I mean.

* * *

Baby Mario and Baby Peach: Dynamic Duo

The sun was getting closer to the horizon, causing the sky to turn an orange tint. Shino was walking through the soft grass and saw the stork stop ahead. He walks past the stork stop and jumped on top of the red blocks. He used the red blocks to jump onto higher ground.

He jumped onto another red block and then to another stork stop. He waited for the stork to come with baby Peach.

"Where the hell are you? Can I switch the babies?" asked Shino impatiently.

The stork flew above Shino, but he stayed up in the air. "You gotta say please."

"Wait…what!? Hey! You said if I stand on the stork stop you will give me another baby. Now give me Baby Peach!"

"You gotta say please!"

"You're a liar!"

"It's called manners Shino! Just say please. It's not gonna kill you."

"Just give me the baby! I need Peach to move on! Come on! I am stepping on this **** stork stop like you told me and you're not giving me the **** baby!?"

"Watch your language Shino! You're holding a baby."

"The baby doesn't even understand English!"

"Just say please."

No!" retorted Shino.

"How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"Until you give me the baby!"

"I won't give you the baby until you learn to say please."

Shino jumped into the air and grabbed the stork's neck. The stork dropped baby Peach and Shino began to strangle his neck with both hands.

"Let…go…of me!" gasped the stork.

Shino dropped the stork to the ground. He grabbed baby Peach and put baby Mario into sack which the stork used to carry the babies in his beak. The red Yoshi walked away.

Shino stopped and turned his head. "Are you coming?"

"Coming…" mumbled the stork. The stork picked himself up and flew above Shino's head.

The red blocks disappeared and Shino jumped into the ditch. Shino stepped on a red switch which caused a flower fan to spin and blow wind into the air. Shino fluttered jumped and baby Peach opened her umbrella causing them to fly higher into the air.

Shino followed the red arrow. He quickened his pace but realized that he couldn't run as fast as he could with Mario.

"What the hell have you been feeding the baby!?" shouted Shino.

"Oh you poor stu-" Shino glared at the stork. "I mean, that is just baby Mario's ability. You can run much faster, but you run normally with the other babies."

"Now that's better." Shino gave off a smirk.

Shino came across another stork stop. This time the stork flew above Shino and the Yoshi switched baby Peach for baby Mario. He stepped onto a red switch and ran across the red blocks which had appeared. He jumped to the other side right when the red blocks disappeared.

"Maybe it's just him gaining the pounds," mumbled the stork.

"DON'T MAKE ME YOU FEED YOU TO THAT PIRANHA PLANT!" threatened Shino.

The stork broke a sweat. "I didn't say anything…"

Shino threw an egg at the piranha plant and continued moving.

--

"I'm SOOOOOOIO bored," complained Carl.

"Will you just shut up Carl! I had enough of your whining!" roared Bob.

"But I'm bored…"

"Okay you know what? Just to make you shut up, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Just find something to do!"

Below the Toadies were two Shy Guys walking in the woods, holding guns in their hand. The Toadies were looking down at them, wondering what they were up to.

"Maybe we should shoot people's head off with these!" exclaimed a Shy Guy.

"Isn't that a bit _extreme_? Besides, these are _airsoft_ guns. It won't kill anyone," said the other Shy Guy.

Carl's eyes grew wide. "I have an idea!" Carl grabbed Bob's hand and flew toward Bowser's castle. They flew into a window which lead into a room filled with cannons.

"What are you planning to do with these?" asked Bob.

"Help me Bob!"

Bob flew up to Carl. They tried to lift the cannon up, but it was too heavy. Carl flew to the trigger and looked at the wall. He pulled the trigger causing the cannon ball to break through the wall.

"Cool!" shouted Carl.

Carl pointed the cannon upward and pulled the trigger again. The cannon ball flew up and broke through the ceiling.

--

Kamek was looking into his crystal ball when a cannon ball broke his table from the floor. The cannon ball continued to fly upward. Kamek looked down at the hole.

"What is going on!?"

There was no reply.

--

"Well…I don't think we hit anything," said Bob.

Carl pulled the trigger once again, this time aiming at Bob. Bob quickly dodged the cannon and flew up to Carl.

"What was that for!?"

"You're supposed to shoot me back!"

"With a cannon!?"

Carl pulled the trigger again and Bob barely dodged the cannon. Bob glared at Carl, but an idea struck him. He gave off a smirk.

"Hey Carl, I know a way for you to have fun."

"You do!?"

"Yes. Why don't you go inside the cannon and I can blast you out! How does that sound?" said Bob making a fake exciting voice.

"Okay!"

Carl jumped into the cannon. Bob aimed the cannon horizontally and pulled the trigger. Carl blast out of the cannon and broke through the wall. He flew out of the castle.

Mitch and Fred were flying around the grassy field when they saw Carl fly past them.

"Oh my gosh! What was that!?" shouted Fred. He quickly flew behind Mitch and shivered in fear.

"Carl," sighed Mitch.

"This is FUUUUN!" shouted Carl as he continued to fly through the air.

"Fred…it's only Carl. You can get off my back now."

Fred let go of Mitch's shoulder and flew to his side. Mitch started flying back to the castle with Fred following behind.

--

Shino walked into a bright cave. The red blocks covered the entry to a warp pipe, but there were also some transparent blocks and a stork stop up ahead. He hit the seemingly invisible blocks with his head which caused the block to turn red. Shino jumped onto the red block and used that to jump onto a solid platform which the stork stop stood.

He stood next to the stork and switched babies with the stork. The red block that blocked the exit disappeared allowing the Yoshi to move ahead.

Shino came across some more transparent blocks which connected to the warp pipes. He leaped to a warp pipe and walked up to the stork stop.

"Get your butt over here stork!" roared Shino.

"Don't rush me you stupid Yoshi!"

"What did you call me!?"

"Uh…I mean here is the baby!"

"If you DARE mock me again, I'm gonna break that neck of yours!"

"Then whose gonna deliver the baby?"

"Oh…you STILL gonna deliver the baby, with a broken neck!" retorted Shino.

"Is that even possible!?"

The stork flew down to Shino. The red Yoshi jumped and switch baby Peach for baby Mario. Shino jumped down and landed on the red blocks that were originally transparent. He hit the transparent blocks, which were not affected by the change of babies, above with his head, causing them to become solid red.

Shino ran back to the stork stop.

"Get over here!"

The stork flew over Shino and switched babies with the Yoshi. He jumped onto the red blocks. He then jumped in front of the flower-fan and fluttered jump. The winds from the fan caused the Yoshi to be blown away.

The Yoshi landed safely onto the other side. He jumped above another flower-fan and flew up.

--

"Hey, what is going on down there?" asked a random guard.

"I'm playing extreme airsoft!!" Bob pulled the trigger and shot the random guard out of the castle.

What is going on!?" shouted Kamek. He entered the cannon storage and saw Bob."What are you doing in here with the cannon? You should be out with the others trying to capture the baby!"

"Hey Kamek! Why don't you play extreme airsoft with me?" Bob pulled the trigger. The cannon ball struck Kamek and sent him flying into the wall and out of the castle.

"Man I'm gonna be in so much trouble," muttered Bob. "Oh…but one more shot shouldn't hurt." He pulled the trigger once again and shot a cannon ball out of the castle.

--

"Where the hell am I!?" roared Shino.

He continued to wander in the cave, but this time there were multiple paths. He spotted a red arrow sign and decided to follow it. He came across another stork stop and switched babies. The transparent blocks became solid red. Shino jumped on top of those to reach the upper level of the cave.

There was a small bubble with a figure of a mole tank.

"Heh heh…it's been a while since I been on these," said Shino.

He popped the bubble and the Yoshi was shape shifted into a mole tank. He climbed up the small ledge and dug through the soft yellow material.

(A/N: no seriously…what are those yellow things called? xDD It's like some breakable dirt…that can float? O.o So yeah…everything that doesn't make sense shall be blamed on Kamek. BLAME KAMEK!!)

Once the Yoshi reached the other side, he hit the block and transformed back to his original Yoshi self. The baby was back on his back. Shino jumped down and goes into a warp pipe.

After hours of wandering through the cave, the stars began to appear in the sky and the sun had completely disappeared to be replaced by the moon. He jumped onto a bouncy ball and swallowed a Shy Guy after landing on a platform.

Shino spotted the blue Yoshi from a distance. He began to run toward the other Yoshi until he blacked out all of a sudden.

--

"Where am I?" Shino slowly opened his eyes and saw Sirius looking at him. The yellow Yoshi smiled at him.

Sirius grabbed Shino's hand and helped him up.

"Thanks Sirius," mumbled Shino.

"No prob."

Shino stood up straight and gazed at his surroundings. He was in the flowery meadow and the sun was high up in the sky. A light breeze blew across the colorful flowers and the soft grass, but his eyes were only fixed onto the Yoshi that was as beautiful as the radiant sun in the sky.

"Uhhh…Shino?"

"Yes Sirius?" Shino continued to gaze at the yellow Yoshi.

"You do notice that a Piranha plant is chewing on your foot?"

--

"What the-" Shino opened his eyes and jumped up. He turned to his side and saw a cannon ball next to him.

"You were struck by a cannon ball," said Edward, who stood by Shino's side.

Edward grabbed Shino's hand and helped the red Yoshi stand up straight. Shino handed the baby to Edward. The blue Yoshi placed the baby on his saddle and the stork flew above his head.

"Good riddance stork!" shouted Shino.

"Same to you!"

Shino glared at the stork, but the stork ignored the gaze and followed Edward to the castle.

* * *

**Color of the day: **_**Red**_

"_Red can mean danger." _Well this is very true especially for Shino's case. His anger poses a danger to anyone that dares make any comments to the Yoshi. Shino becomes very violent when he is blinded by his rage. Every living thing has to be away from Shino when that happens. Yeah…he gets that angry. Oh the nostalgia I am getting when I remember about stuff that occurred from Shino's rage. ^^ Cursing out Chain Chomps, to pummeling enemies…what other danger can Shino's anger cause? He is definitely a fun character to write about!

This was a little bit longer than other chapters. Next chapter is gonna be quiet interesting. There is gonna be a sudden change in mood…

Well…the cannon were bound to fall down! Yay for projectile motion! Yay for AP Physics! ^^ Oh...and Kaasha gave me the idea for the extreme airsoft. :3 I hope you guys enjoy the story! Chocolate for reviewers!

Boshi: did someone say chocolate?

-_-;


	9. Gilbert the Gooey's Castle

**Author's Note:** An unfortunate event had happened which caused this fic to go on a short hiatus, but it's all good now! I'm happy to be able to type this fanfic once again. I am so excited! I hope you guys enjoy the story! There is gonna be a sudden change in mood. :o *gasp*

Also there is a certain scene that is based on a youtube video featuring one of my cousin. xD I love it. It will include Bowser, Kamek, and the Toadies. Oh and warning: I took health class…my mind is not working properly. o.e FYI: Edward starts out with baby Mario.

* * *

~Chapter 8: Gilbert the Gooey's Castle~

Amy was hiding in a bush which stood against the wall of the castle. She poked her head out to see if her favorite blue yoshi was anywhere in sight. She had no luck. Amy lowered into the bush and sat down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sirius who spotted the pink yoshi hiding in the bush.

Amy jumped out of the bush. "What the hell are YOU doing here!?" she shouted.

"I can't wish Edward good luck?"

"No! He's MY man! You stay away from him! Scram! You do not deserve his love like moi!"

"What are you talking about? I just wanna wish him good luck."

"I know what you're thinking! You want him all for yourself! Well good luck with that sister! HE'S MINE!" Amy tackled Sirius to the ground.

"What is going on!?" shouted Edward.

The two girls stopped moving and looked up at the blue yoshi. "Nothing…" said both girls at the same time.

"Well…it looks as if you two were fighting…"

"We're not fighting," said Amy. She grabbed Sirius and put her arms around her as if they were 'actually' friends. Both girls smiled.

"It's great to see that you two are finally getting along," said Edward smiling.

Hearts appeared from Amy's eyes as she gazed upon the blue yoshi that she loved so much. "I_ can't believe he smiled at me_…" she thought inside her mind.

"Uh Amy? He already left. Can you snap out?" said Sirius waving her hands on the pink yoshi's face. Amy eyes shot wide open. She snatched Sirius's arm and pushed her. "If you ever touch me! You are gonna die!"

"What!? You're the one who grabbed me!" retorted Sirius.

"Yeah right. Now, if you excuse me, I will go and cheer for Edward." Amy turned around and began to walk by the side of the castle.

"She really doesn't want to leave his sight," said Sirius, sighing after. She walked to the opposite side of the castle.

---

Edward entered the castle. The door slammed shut on its own. There was no turning back. The heat in the room was intense from the lava bubbling from below. The yoshi walked through the wooden bridge that miraculously didn't get burned by the intense heat. The stork was following behind.

The yoshi stopped moving when he spotted a yellow gooey swinging on the ceiling. "What is that?" questioned the yoshi.

"You act like I know any better," said the stork.

"It…yellow…and gooey…and are those pimples protruding from its face?" Edward grabbed an egg from behind and tossed it at the yellow gooey. The yellow gooey popped upon contact.

"What do you yoshis eat to make your eggs like that? Normally eggs are supposed to crack and NOT pop. I can understand how humans have babies, but you yoshis!? You throw your eggs at things!" said the stork.

"Well…I'm a male, if that helps explain," said Edward.

"Yoshis are more if a mystery than humans…"

Edward swallowed the other gooey that were in his path to gain some eggs for his arsenal. He jumped onto a green moving platform. The platform went over the lava pit, which allowed Edward to get to the other side.

The yoshi jumped over a few spiked balls and jumped into the warp pipe. Edward came across even more platforms which went over a long lava pit. He jumped onto the platforms and landed to the other side. He walked by the locked door and sat down.

"Phew, I'm tired," said Edward, who was sweating from the heat.

"Can't blame ya…I'm the one with the feathers," said the stork. The stork sat next to Edward. "I saw how crazy Amy was with you. Is she always like that?"

"I'm afraid so. I can't stand her. She chases me around a lot…I rarely get any privacy because of her."

"I can see why you hate her so much."

"Actually…I don't hate her."

The stork turned his head. "But…you said you can't stand her."

"I don't…but that doesn't mean I still hate her. You know…there was a point in time when Amy and I used to be together."

The stork took out baby Peach and placed her next to him. He randomly took out popcorn. "This is an interesting story. Please tell me more of this tale."

"Not too long ago…Amy was such a sensitive girl. One day, she was walking through the jungle when she was attacked by a gang of Shy Guys. I happened to be nearby when that happened. I saw the Shy Guys surrounding Amy and I had to save her. Her sensitive looked attracted me…she's really pretty."

"Then shouldn't you feel lucky that such a pretty girl is crazy over you?"

"You don't understand…when Amy and I started going out she was all over me. At first I didn't mind at all…because…hehe, you probably know why…but then Amy keep dragging me everywhere she goes. She would cry whenever I leave her! One day…I had enough. I said to her, that I can no longer be with her."

"You dumped her!?" gasped the stork.

"Pretty much…it was very hard. I liked Amy, but I couldn't stand her. I admit…I like her close to me, but she's just too clingy! I'm afraid Amy will never change…"

"I think it's very sweet how someone is very attached to you, but don't you think you're a little harsh on her? I can see that you leaving her had caused her to go more insane. You gotta talk to her one day."

"Are you some kind of counselor?"

"Look, I deliver babies! I know these stuff!"

Edward stood up. "I guess I'm ready to go."

---

"Today, we are gathered here for our monthly meeting," announced Bowser.

Everyone who worked directly for Bowser was seated on a long table with Bowser's logo painted in the middle. Bowser was standing up, pacing back and forth in front of the dry-erase board.

The Toadies were also seated in the meeting room. Kamek was sitting at the opposite side of Bowser. The rest of the chairs were filled with minions representing various ranks.

"First of all…Kamek lost the babies," said Bowser.

"I did not lose the babies! They weren't even in my possession!" shouted Kamek.

"Shut up Kamek! You were the one leading the mission, so YOU'RE responsible!" retorted Bowser. He took out a drum stick and began to eat it in the middle of the meeting.

"Can I have a cookie?" asked Carl.

Bowser tossed the remnants of the drum stick at Carl. "No!"

"Quiet Carl," whispered Mitch.

"So…any questions before I move on?" asked Bowser.

Carl raised his hands.

"What is it?" asked Bowser.

"Can I use the bathroom?" asked Carl.

"That has nothing to do with the current topic!"

"But you said ANY question."

"Fine, go ahead." Carl ran out of his seat and went out the door.

"We are also in search of new minions. Kamek is in charge of getting the minions-to-be signed up and I'm sure Kamek has scheduled their interview." Bowser looked at Kamek.

"Oh yes I have!" said Kamek nervously.

"Good. Don't worry, your budget will only be cut by 45%."

"Say what!?" shouted Bob.

"Hey! We need money to pay for the new minions to deal with those stupid yoshis! Deal with it!" retorted Bowser.

"I'm back!" sang Carl as he entered the meeting room. He sat down on his seat.

"But the koopas had a rebellion about not getting paid enough!" shouted one of the minions. Bowser blew fire at the minion, causing his face to be covered in ash.

"Do not speak unless I ask," said Bowser. "Any other questions before I move on?"

Carl raised his hand again.

"What is it this time Carl?"

"Can we play a game?"

"No Carl! We're in a middle of a meeting. You can play after! Right now this is important!"

"But I wanna play extreme tag!"

"I don't even wanna know how that works," mumbled Bob.

"And I am required to discuss about this because this is a huge controversy. We're gonna talk about sexual harassment," announced Bowser.

Kamek slammed his face on the table.

"If anyone touches you and you feel uncomfortable, you can contact Kamek," said Bowser.

All of the minions' eyes grew wide.

"Any questions?" asked Bowser.

Carl raised his hand.

"What is it this time?" asked Bower, with a hint of agitation in his tone.

"So…if someone shakes my hand, is that sexual harassment?"

"No it's not Carl."

"So…I can shake Bob's hand?"

"Please don't Carl," mumbled Bob.

"Now onto the final topic: the stupid yoshis," said Bowser in a menacing tone. "You see…the yoshis are in possession of the missing babies. We might need those babies!"

"But…we kidnapped like hundreds of them. Why do you need more?" asked a minion.

"I said do not talk!" roared Bowser. "But to answer your question…you never know that one of those babies might have the star. We need to keep count of ALL babies! Our duty is to recapture those babies!"

"It's only 3 babies," complained the same minion.

Bowser walked up to the minion and punched him to the wall. "How many times do I have to tell you to NOT talk while I talk!?"

The meeting room became eerily silent.

"Any other question?"

Carl raised his hand.

"What is it this time Carl!?" shouted Bowser.

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Didn't you ask that question already!?"

"I demand a cookie!" Carl slammed his fist on the table.

"Fine…we'll serve cookies for lunch. Meeting adjourned!"

"yay!"

---

Edward approached the door with the key at hand. The door opened. He entered the room and ran straight into the boss room. As if on cue, Kamek approached, riding on his broom stick.

"The other babies are having a great time in the castle. But they could use another playmate. Why don't you give me that baby, too?"

Kamek sprinkled his magic dust onto a gooey which hung from the ceiling. The gooey glowed and grew much large. Colorful balls also appeared on the gooey's surface.

"Good luck stupid yoshi!" shouted Kamek as he rode off.

The large gooey dropped down and began to swing back and forth. Edward jumped onto a wooden platform and took out an egg. He threw it at the gooey. The egg caused only a single ball to pop.

"Darn…that's it?" complained Edward.

Edward took out another egg and threw it at the gooey once again.

"You go Edward!" shouted Amy from the window.

Edward looked up, but he was slammed by the gooey. Baby Peach flew out of the yoshi's back, which triggered the toadies' alarm.

Edward jumped onto the bouncy ball and used that to grab the baby above. Edward landed on the ground and rushed to the corner of the room to avoid getting hit. He took out his egg and threw it at gooey. He continued to throw his eggs until he ran out.

"Great…hmm…those balls a detachable…I wonder…" Edward jumped onto a platform and swallowed one of the balls. He continued to swallow the balls, until he was unable to reach the ones that were at the opposite side. When the gooey was at the ceiling, Edward ran under and jumped onto the bouncy ball. He stuck out his tongue and swallowed the last ball.

The gooey turned red and immediately expanded until it exploded. A door appeared in the middle of the room. Edward exited through the door. He was back in the wilderness. He spotted Ebony waving too him from a distance.

Edward ran up to Ebony and handed her the baby.

"Thanks Edward," said Ebony.

"No problem. Good luck!" Edward waved good bye to Ebony as she and the stork began to leave.

Edward fell on the grass and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and relaxed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Amy on his face.

"What are you doing Amy!?"

* * *

Color of the day: _**Blue**_

"_Change is difficult for blue. It is inflexible and when faced with a new or different idea, it considers it, analyzes it, thinks it over slowly and then tries to make it fit its own acceptable version of reality_." I found this to be very interesting while I was doing my research. It shows that it's hard for Edward to adjust to changes. He is one of those people that like to keep things the old way, but most of the time change is inevitable. Edward is slow to adjusting.

Well the only change Edward can get used to is the change in Amy's personality! xD So, you guys got into some info between Edward and Amy's relationship, but only from Edward's point of view. Hehe…another love conflict just like in the prequel with Sirius and Shino! ^o^

I hope you guys enjoy the story and I would like to give a shout out to Olimarioshi! It's great to see you again. I know how life can be…trust me…

I appreciate the reviews my reader! ^.^


	10. Yoshi Tower

**Author's Note:** crap…I can't believe I chose to update my other fanfic instead of this. D: Also, the band and chorus teacher are taking away my life: 5 festivals to go to, 2 out-of-state trips and 3 recitals. WTH? Don't worry my readers! I'm still alive, I just have SOO much to do in my life that is ridiculous! DX I don't even have time to read fanfics! I still don't mind offers to read your fanfics, but that is just a warning. :p I would like to thank Julie and Feld0 for doing a nice job editing this chapter! My life is getting so busy that I don't even have time to revise it myself. :p I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Yoshi Tower_**

"Hurry up! I gotta pee!" Carl cried out as he banged on the door with his fist. He ground his teeth and jumped up and down, struggling to retain control of his bladder with his other hand. No response came from the other side of the door.

"Hey Carl! What are you doing?" asked Bob, flying up to Carl.

"I gotta pee!" cried out Carl.

"Is someone in the bathroom?" asked Bob.

"Yes! I was waiting for four hours and that person still won't come out!"

Bob walked up to the bathroom door. He turned the doorknob and pulled it open. Peering inside, he confirmed,

"There is no one in the bathroom."

Carl pushed Bob out of the way and dashed inside. He quickly slammed the door shut before relieving himself.

An hour later, a large line of koopas had gathered in front of the bathroom door. Bob once again passed through the same hallway. He flew up to one of the koopas in the incredibly long line.

"Have you seen Carl?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him. Sorry sir."

"We need to continue looking for the baby or Kamek 's gonna kill us! I need to find him!" angrily yelled Bob. "I would help you find him, but the person who is using the bathroom is taking waaaaay too long," said the koopa with a growing frustration, "HURRY THE HELL UP!" he shouted, shaking his fist in the air. The other koopas began to join in.

"Get out of the bathroom!" one of them shouted, and similar exclamations followed from the others in the long line.

"What about the other bathroom?" Bob asked.

"We lower-ranked minions don't get paid one coin a week for nothing. There's barely enough money to pay for repairing the other bathrooms," replied another random koopa.

"I thought it was because Kamek hogs all of the paychecks."

"He does!?" cried out a koopa behind Bob, "We must rebel, but first I gotta pee!"

"Hurry up in there!" shouted the koopa at the front of the line, banging his fist hard against the door. The koopa growled and kicked it.

"What is going on here!?" shouted Kamek. He was on his broomstick, hovering over the long line of koopas.

"Someone is hogging the bathroom!" shouted the koopa standing next to Bob.

"How long have you guys been waiting there?" asked Kamek.

"For more than an hour," replied Bob.

Kamek sighed, "I'll take care of this. I think the door is just broken."

Kamek flew to the bathroom door and jumped off his broomstick. He grabbed the handle and tried to pull the door open, but it remained firmly shut. Kamek balled his fist and growled. He took a couple of steps away from the door and charged towards it. The magikoopa broke through the door, but as soon as he entered, Carl screamed and began to throw rolls of toilet paper at Kamek.

"That was just going too far," muttered a koopa standing by the door.

Kamek ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He slid to the floor, breathing heavily, "It was Carl…I guess you guys have…no…choice but to wait."

"You saw that it was Carl!? That is just SO wrong! Man, you really are a pervert!" cried out a koopa.

Kamek sighed.

---

Ebony walked through the flowery field; the sun was already halfway through the horizon. The stars had begun to appear in the crimson sky above and the goonie flocks flew towards the direction of the sun. A tall, dark figure loomed in the distance. As Ebony approached, the figure slowly came into view and was soon revealed to be a large volcano.

"Have those things ever erupted?" asked the stork.

"Not that I know of…I've never seen a volcano erupt in my entire life and I don't think I will be seeing one anytime soon," replied Ebony.

"I hope so. I don't want to be fried chicken if we pass through it."

"Don't worry, Mr. Stork! You'll be fine, but can't you fly anyways?"

"The flying fireballs! Hey, it's my job to protect myself and the baby. I TRY to avoid going over the volcanoes. It's okay to be a wimp once in a while."

"Oh come on! My parents said that most of the volcanoes on this island are dormant anyways. They won't erupt for more than a hundred years. Besides, I wanna go see the inside of the volcano!"

"I refuse to go!"

Ebony sighed, "Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"I said no!"

Ebony lowered her head, "Fine, let's take the long way and go AROUND the volcano."

Before she took a step forward, though, she looked up and saw Shino standing right in front of her. She flinched and caught her breath.

"Shino! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh sorry Ebony, I just wanted to ask you if you've seen Sirius around."

"No I haven't, Shino."

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to go to the volcano but the stork won't let me!"

Shino turned his head and glared at the stork. The stork broke a sweat and smiled nervously while Baby Mario stared confusingly at the yoshi.

"You better let Ebony go into the volcano or I will tear all of those feathers out of your body and shove it into your throat!" threatened Shino.

"Okay! Okay! Let's go to the volcano Ebony!" cried out the stork.

"Yay!" squealed Ebony, clapping her hands in glee.

Ebony waved to Shino as she and the stork began to walk towards the volcano.

---

Kamek dragged himself into his room and slammed the door shut. He sat on his table and stared at the crystal ball. An image of a Koopa failing to hit the baseball was seen. Kamek waved his hands over the crystal ball and the image changed to show a black yoshi carrying a baby. A stork was flying over its head.

"I wonder what the yoshis are up to," mumbled Kamek, trying to forget his embarrassing encounter with Carl not too long ago.

The crystal ball showed the yoshi and the stork heading towards the dormant volcano. Kamek yawned. This didn't interest him. He slammed his face on his desk and groaned.

"Kamek?" said a voice at the door.

"You ruined my reputation enough," mumbled Kamek, instantly recognizing Carl's distinct tone.

"I just wanna say sorry for trying to hit you with the toilet papers. I thought you were a monster and I was scared."

"How do I look like a- oh never mind! Don't worry about it! Just get to work!" shouted Kamek.

"Oooh! What'cha looking at!" exclaimed Carl as soon as he spotted the crystal ball revealing an image.

"Nothing," sighed Kamek.

Carl flew up to the magical sphere and got a closer look at the image.

"Hey! That's a volcano! What if it erupts? The Yoshi and the stork will burn up! I probably would if I flew too close."He grabbed Carl's shoulder and shook the toady.

"That's it! If the Yoshi and the stork are heading straight towards the volcano, I can use a spell to make the volcano wake up! Thank you Carl!"

A koopa guard passed by the door right at that moment.

"I knew Kamek was having an affair with Carl," he said to himself softly.

Kamek hopped onto his broomstick and flew out of the window.

---

Ebony and the stork stopped at the entrance to the cave. The stork's eyes grew wide and his heart began to race. He could feel the intense heat coming from inside. On the other hand, Ebony and the baby looked rather calm. The stork gulped and followed Ebony into the entrance.

As soon as Ebony and stork disappeared into the cave, Kamek appeared. He flew above the volcano and sprinkled his magic dust into it before flying away snickering.

Ebony and the stork emerged into a large bright room.

"Whoa, who knew this place was livable?" said the stork.

"Well this is proof that the volcano is extinct! There is nothing to be afraid of, Mr. Stork," said Ebony.

The stork sighed in relief, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, the entire room began to shake.

"What was that!?" cried out the stork.

"I don't know, but did the room get much warmer?" questioned Ebony.

The stork spotted a small pit at the other side of the room. Lava began to pour out.

"Uhm…Ebony? I think the volcano is gonna erupted! Let's get out of here!" shouted the stork. He began to fly back to the entrance, but it was blocked. He then flew back to Ebony.

"Any ideas how to escape!? I don't want to die!"

"We can just go up. I can jump onto those platforms and you can just fly up ahead," suggested Ebony.

The stork quickly flew up. Ebony jumped onto a higher floor. A group of Shy Guys were running in circles, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"The volcano is gonna erupted!" cried out a red Shy Guy.

"Quick! To the emergency exit on the first floor!" shouted a yellow Shy Guy.

"Uhm…I don't think it's a good idea," mumbled Ebony.

"Move out of the way!" The two Shy Guys pushed Ebony to the side and jumped to the lower level.

"Do you think they're gonna live?" Ebony asked the stork.

"Yeah, like someone can fall into melted rocks that are about 2400 degrees and live," he replied.

Ebony jumped onto a platform and used it to reach another, higher floor. She ran to the other side and jumped up. Suddenly, a bandit snatched the baby off the yoshi's back. Ebony turned around and spotted it. As soon as it reached a dead end, Ebony approached it.

"Stay away! Don't make me use this!" threatened the bandit, holding Baby Mario as if he was some kind of deadly weapon meant to be thrown at the Yoshi.

"But didn't you take the baby and now you-"

"Silence you fool! I said stay still!" The bandit threw the baby at the Yoshi's face and jumped down to the lower floor, unaware of the lava below.

"I do wonder how no one notices the lava rising," said the stork.

Ebony and the stork continued to ascend the volcano.

---

Ebony jumped up and entered a room with a large spiked ball rotating in the middle of it. She jumped over a group of wingless goonies and onto a tiny platform. She quickly jumped onto another, similarly-sized platform and onto another one above it. The spiked ball approached her now, but the yoshi jumped onto yet another platform to avoid getting hit.

Ebony looked up and saw a platform she could jump through, but it was out of reach. She looked ahead and saw a goonie pass over her head. Another one approached after it. Ebony jumped onto the goonie, then onto the platform.

She grabbed an egg and tossed it at a small, hovering cloud. It popped and a tall red button fell to the ground. The yoshi stepped on the button, which caused a staircase to appear. Above the staircase stood a trampoline-like ball which Ebony used to reach a platform even further up. The platform began to tilt as soon as it felt the yoshi's weight.

Ebony threw an egg at the enemies in her way and jumped across a series of platforms before reaching the door. She opened it and went outside. As soon as she saw Ebony emerge from the volcano, Ivory called her. Ebony looked ahead and spotted her white sister. She ran straight towards her and gave her a bear hug.

"I missed you so much Ivory!"

"I missed you too sister!"

Ebony handed the baby over to Ivory. The stork flew above Ivory's head.

"Good luck sister!" said Ebony.

"Thanks, I hope it won't be too bad."

"I know you'll do great! Don't worry!" said Ebony, smiling at her sister.

Ivory turned around and walked to the next yoshi in the relay: Cameo.

* * *

**Color of the day: **_**Black**_

"**Black is the color of the hidden, the secretive and the unknown, creating an air of mystery**_." _ Based on that quote alone, Ebony will be a very interesting character! Right now, she is simply normal, as in I hadn't developed her character yet. :p As the story progresses, Ebony will become shrouded in mystery with lot of secrets around her. She just tends to hide it by acting normal and such, but what is this mystery the quote speaks of? You'll find out…hehehe…

I did do a time skip and here is the reason why: I didn't want to make this chapter too long. I know, a long chapter would be nice, but that is not my goal for now. I just want to make it nice and short for it to be easily enjoyed for those with short attention spans like moi! :3 I just want to emulate my style from the prequel. xD

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^^ Wow, I hadn't realized how much I missed typing this story. :p I hope this doesn't happen again, but I have SOO much going on. Feel free to threaten me to update. I would like to thank Feld0 for threatening me to type this fanfic a few days ago! =D

I hope you guys review, I'm still alive people! xD

Cookies for all reviewers! =D

Boshi: I want a cookie!

Oh come on! Go away! You're not even in this chapter!

Boshi: ;.;

Julie: Don't worry Boshi! *gives him a giant cookie* Are you happy now?

Boshi: *munches on the cookie* Yes and thank you!


	11. Return of the Moving Chomp Rock!

**Author's Note: **I'm gonna dedicated this chapter to a special someone. :3 It's been a LONG time since I updated, but now the summer is here and I'm not playing Super Mario Galaxy 2 as much anymore. I should have no excuse to not update. . I hope you guys enjoy the story!

FYI: eh…Kamek sometimes doesn't realize the stuff he says…and I'm having trouble finding a way to separate the scenes. I'm kinda in the process of experimenting so I'll edit this chapter a bit later.

* * *

Chapter 10: Return of the Moving Chomp Rock!

"I need a break," mumbled Kamek. He slammed his face on the table and closed his eyes, trying to forget all of the idiots that he had to interview, prior to his break.

Before the magikoopa had a chance to drift into his dreams, the door knocked. Kamek grumbled some colorful vocabulary to himself and opened the door. "What do you want! I'm on my break! This better be good!"

A red Shyguy looked at the magikoopa. If the Shyguy hadn't worn a mask, Kamek would have seen the sheepish smile given off. "I'm sorry! I'm late for the interview…can I still-"

Kamek slammed the door shut, before the Shyguy had a chance to continue.

"Please give me a chance!" cried out the Shyguy, banging on the door.

"I got better things to do!" retorted Kamek. The magikoopa, ignoring the Shyguy's plea, stormed back to his seat and began to watch the entertainment from his crystal ball.

The Shyguy sat on the floor and sighed. "I hate it when my mother try to fix me at the last minute…I guess I won't be getting a job as Bowser's minion."

The door opened. The Shyguy turned his head and saw Kamek. "Fine…I'll give you one chance. You're lucky nothing good is on. So who…I mean…what do you want to do?"

"Is that part of the requirement?" asked the Shyguy. "I have a wife, you know."

"Yes that is a part of the requirement! Now answer the question!"

"B-but…that is just not right."

"None of Bowser's regulations are right, yet I enforce it. Even though I do get paid a hundred times more than the minions, I believe in Bowser's regulation and I believe that it's right to do it."

Two guards began to snicker.

"What's so funny!" snapped Kamek.

"Screw this job! Screw Bowser's regulation! I rather starve than humiliate myself!" The Shyguy slammed the door on Kamek's face and walked out of the castle.

"Those stupid Shyguys must think it's against the law to answer a question," muttered Kamek.

The two guards continued to laugh out loud. Kamek turned around and glared at the guards, waving his wand in a threatening manner. "Don't make me shove this into your mouth!"

"That's what she said," muttered a guard.

"I don't give a **** about Kammy!"

"That's what she said," muttered another guard.

"Enough with the 'that's what she said!' Get back to work you lazy guards or I'm gonna cut your pay checks in half if you continue to act the way you do!"

The two guards lowered their head and walked away. One of the guards kicked the wall out of frustration. "If you get a scratch on that wall, you'll pay for it!" echoed Kamek's voice through the hallway.

"It's a STONED wall! How the hell can you scratch it!" shouted the guard.

"Don't question me!"

"You don't make sense! This place doesn't make sense!" The guard pointed to his partner. "HE doesn't make sense!"

"Your face doesn't make sense," replied his partner.

"EXACTLY!….hey wait…"

* * *

Ivory stopped by a stork stop and looked up at the sky. The stork flew above Ivory's head, allowing the Yoshi to jump and exchange babies. Once baby Peach was on the Yoshi's saddle, the stork flew away with baby Mario.

As the Yoshi strolled through the rocky field, a gray chomp rock stood in her path. Ivory walked up to the chomp rock and observed it. It was much heavier than the normal brown chomp rock she had usually seen. Ivory looked ahead of her path and spotted many slopes. The Yoshi decided to have a little fun with the chomp rock.

Ivory began to push the chomp rock forward. The chomp rock slowly began to move until it reached the slope, allowing it to roll much faster.

A Shyguy stopped in the middle of the chomp rock's path. The chomp rock came rolling toward the Shyguy. The Shyguy's jaw dropped to the ground.

"I can't believe it…the great and almighty chomp rock has come to life! I must worship you!" The Shyguy dropped to his knees and bowed down. Unfortunately, the chomp rock rolled over the Shyguy.

"Oh no! What have I done!" shouted Ivory in worry.

"It's the Shyguy's fault for being so stupid," said the stork.

"I still can't help but feel sorry. What if the Shyguy was a father or a son? They have lives like us and we just easily take it away from them as if they were just fruit flies. They do not deserve to live such miserable life caused by us Yoshis. We should start to learn to respect them."

"Are you sure you're from the same village as the other Yoshis? As I recall, EVERYONE despised the Shyguys."

"It wouldn't hurt to give them a chance…" muttered Ivory before a Shyguy pushed her to the ground and ran away. The baby flew out of the Yoshi's back. Ivory panicked and threw an egg at the baby's bubble. The baby descended closer to the ground, allowing the Yoshi to grab the baby.

"That was mean…" muttered Ivory.

"Did your opinions on the Shyguy finally changed!"

Ivory rubbed her head and looked up at the stork. "Maybe just a bit."

Ivory began to roll the chomp rock once again. She allowed the ball to roll over many enemies, with the Yoshi now having less pity for the enemies. The chomp rock fell into a small ditch. Ivory jumped after the chomp rock, but found it to be stuck. The Yoshi ground pounded the pillars, allowing a path for the chomp rock to be revealed. Ivory jumped onto the edge of the chomp rock. Her weight caused it to slowly move forward. Once the chomp rock was not touching the wall, Ivory pushed it along the path.

After a long tedious moment of rolling the chomp rock over enemies, Ivory stopped rolling the ball and fell to the ground. The white Yoshi was breathing heavily, exhausted from rolling such a heavy rock. Ivory leaned on the rock and closed her eyes. Since the chomp rock was conveniently located by the edge of a slope, it did not take much for the chomp rock to begin rolling on its own. Ivory was too exhausted to worry.

Not far ahead of the chomp rock's path, two Shyguys were having a conversation.

"I need adventure! I am tired of my boring life!" whined a red Shyguy.

"Hey man, just be happy you have a life," said a blue Shyguy.

"No! I seek adventure! I need to experience life to the fullest!" The red Shyguy raised his fist in the air. "You hear me world! I can take you on! Give me your best shot!"

The red Shyguy took out a tall-crowned, wide-brimmed fedora and placed it on his head. He took out an mp3 player equipped with a small speaker. The Indiana Jones main theme began to play at full volume. The red Shyguy turned around and saw a chomp rock rolling towards him.

"This is my calling! This is the start of my adventurous life!" shouted the red Shyguy, beginning to run away from the rock. "Watch me! I'm gonna survi-"The Shyguy tripped, allowing the rock to roll over the unsuspecting Shyguy.

Ivory shook her head and got up. "Whoa…almost fell asleep there."

The white Yoshi spotted the chomp rock below, but she decided to abandon it. There was no use for it anymore. Ivory continued through the path until she reached the door.

* * *

Cameo was lying on the grass, gazing at the clouds. A shadow cast over the green Yoshi, causing him to look up. "Shino? What are you doing here? You're behind schedule, you know that right?"

"I don't care about that! Where is Sirius! I hadn't seen her for a few days and I already miss her!" said Shino.

"You do realize that you can't marry her, right?"

"I still wanna be with her!"

Cameo sighed. "Only because my brother-in-law-to-be is a jerk, I'll tell you where she is. SHE IS AT HER STOP! It's so obvious, Shino!"

"But what if she's not there when I get there? I don't want to wait for no reason!"

"Then you're just gonna have to wait. Please have patience, Shino. I know you have it in you. I believe in you; but for now, I want you to just go. I'm sure Ivory will be arriving soon."

"I can't wait any longer! I'm gonna explode! Oh Sirius, where are you? I need you, or I will be feeling empty. I want that special girl by my side to make me feel happy all day long. Just seeing your beautiful face always makes my day. There is no one in the world like you, my love Sirius. If only you were here, I would kiss you right now…"

Shino was holding Cameo close.

Cameo looked down at Shino. "Eh…"

A Shyguy walking by the two Yoshis began to snicker. "And I thought Kamek had problems…"

"What the hell did you just say!" roared Shino. He pushed Cameo to the ground and glared at the Shyguy. The Shyguy attempted to run away, but Shino grabbed his neck and began to strangle the poor creature.

"This is actually pretty entertaining," mumbled Cameo.

* * *

After rolling a brown chomp rock up a steep hill, Ivory collapsed to the ground once again. The Yoshi was feeling very exhausted, yet she wanted to continue moving on. Ivory held onto the chomp rock, struggling to stand up.

"I think you need some rest," said the stork.

"Oh no…I'm fine. I'm only a little tired," replied Ivory, smiling at the stork.

"Are you sure about that? You really struggled to carry that chomp rock up hill. You deserve a break, Ivory. I can take care of the babies for you."

"No! I wanna continue! I have to hand the baby to Cameo!" snapped Ivory.

"Persistent little girl…fine then, but if you die of exhaustion, be sure to leave a note that say that it was _your_ fault not mine!"

"Is it possible for me to write to you if I'm dead…?"

"Never mind…"

Ivory pushed the chomp rock toward the edge. She jumped on top of the chomp rock and then onto a platform above. She stepped onto a switch, revealing a path of red blocks over the gap. Ivory jumped down and pushed the chomp rock toward the path.

After many trial and errors, Ivory dropped the chomp rock onto a red switch. A path of red blocks appeared over the field of needles. Ivory walked through the path, until it ended. A chomp rock stood close to her. She jumped on top of the rock, allowing the rock to move across the field of needles. The green pokey-like creatures spat needle noses at the Yoshi. Ivory avoided being struck by the creature's projectiles, but it was difficult for her to remain on top of the chomp rock.

As soon as Ivory landed on the solid ground, she spotted Cameo from a distance. She ran toward the green Yoshi and handed him the baby.

"Thanks Ivory," said Cameo, placing the baby on his saddle.

"Hey Ivory!" greeted Shino all of a sudden.

"I thought you were gone, Shino!" shouted Cameo.

"Nah…I killed that Shyguy a long time ago."

Ivory's eye twitched. "Say what…?"

"Okay…I gotta go now see ya!" Cameo walked away.

Ivory faced Shino. "How could you do such thing?" She said, her voice nearly breaking.

"The Shyguy thought I was gay! What was I supposed to do!" retorted Shino.

"You could have talked to the Shyguy. Is it really that hard to speak with a Shyguy? They shouldn't be so hard to talk to because they're quite gullible anyways."

"It's called survival of the fittest. The dumbest of the species dies first."

"Next thing you'll know, you'll be trying to kill another Yoshi!"

"Nah, I'm not that crazy. I stick to Shyguys…Hey you know what's funnier than a Shyguy? A Koopa! I love messing with those! It's fun to take away their shell and watch them cry for it! If they ever try to attack me, I'll just beat the crud out of them."

"You're a monster…"

"I'm not a monster, I'm a Yoshi! Anyway, have you seen Sirius?"

"She should be at her stop, Shino. Why do you even bother asking? Aren't you WAAAAAY behind schedule anyways?"

Shino jumped up. "You're right! I have to get going! I might see Sirius on the way to my stop. Bye Ivory!"

Ivory watched Shino run away, leaving only a trail of dust. The white Yoshi sighed and began to walk to her next location at her own pace.

* * *

Color of the day: white

"**You may appear to be shy, but you do have strong beliefs about most things and love the opportunity to air those beliefs." **Ivory is quite a shy Yoshi and usually speaks in a low voice. Usually, she is open to her friends and is not afraid to express her thoughts. She is the only Yoshi who actually defend the Shyguys and at times stands up for them. She is a strange Yoshi indeed. .

It's feels GREAT to update this fic. I'll try to finish this fic before I head off to college. ;) I will try to be like last year, updating at least twice a week. I do have others fics, but it's summer and I don't have a job. =D I hope you guys enjoy the story and cookies to all reviewers! I have chocolate chip and sugar cookies. :3

Julie: Does your unpaid editor and sister get an extra speeeeciiiall cookie? :3

Starr: hehe of course! ^^ *gives Julie a large chocolate chip cookie*

Julie: Yay! *was about to munch on it and sees Boshi doing the puppy dog look* where did u come from?

Boshi: Well, I came from my mom's tummy, thus having me in my mother's-

Julie: I don't mean that!

Boshi: *points at the cookie*

Julie: *breaks it in half* here ^^

Boshi: Yay! *gulps his half down*

Julie: For all you Canadians out there reading this chapter, I wish all of you a very happy Canada day!


	12. Baby DK, the Jungle King!

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for not updating in an awfully long time. I'm getting really busy in college now. :( Luckily, I managed to sneak in some spare time to continue writing this fic. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy the story! This was supposed to be for Valentine's day, but I never got to finish it by then. I'm glad to be writing again! :D Also...I'ma be experimenting with the scene transition because fanfic is just being stupid.

* * *

Chapter 11: Baby DK, the Jungle King!

~Shyguys~

It was that dreadful day again: Valentine's Day. A certain incident last year caused the green Shyguy shopkeeper to raise his guard and keep an eye on that evil creature that steals chocolate. He was hiding behind the register, occasionally peeking up for any intruder. Another yellow Shyguy opened the storage room door by a few inches, scanning the shop filled with Valentine's Day merchandise.

The shop was filled with balloons, gift boxes, perfumed artificial roses, small cupid figurines and other sappy merchandises sold around this time of year. There was also an entire aisle dedicated to the sweet delicacy popularly sold on this day which is none other than the chocolate. The chocolate aisle was the section where the two Shyguys kept an eye on the most. That was the section they feared for the most.

"Psssst!" called out the yellow Shyguy.

"We have to be quiet!" whispered the red Shyguy.

"I don't think that creature is coming to this store this year."

"We're not taking any chances. I refuse to give up on my business. That creature ruined my business last year and I want revenge!"

"Is it really worth it?"

The red Shyguy snapped. "Don't question me!"

The small bell rang and a random blue Shyguy walked into the store. The two shopkeepers jumped out of their hiding places and withdrew their rifles.

"I just wanted some chocolate!" cried out the blue Shyguy. He immediately ran out of the store.

"We scared away another customer," said the red Shyguy.

"I have an idea! Why don't we NOT take out our rifles when someone comes in?" suggested the yellow Shyguy.

"That is a good idea!"

The two shopkeepers jumped back into their position, waiting for another potential customer. It was not long until the small bell rang again. A green Shyguy walked into the shop. The shopkeepers resisted the urge to jump out with their gun and instead kept a close eye on the "shopper."

The shopper walked straight into the chocolate aisle. He examined a large heart-shaped box. The two shopkeepers began to sweat. The shopper touched the chocolate box and the alarm rang.

"We know what you're up to!" shouted the red Shyguy.

The yellow Shyguy opened the storage room door. He rolled on the floor and jumped up, pointing his gun at the shopper. "You're after our precious chocolate!"

"After him!"

"Ahhhhh!" cried out the green Shyguy as he ran out of the store. The two shopkeepers pursed the potential robber.

As soon as the two shopkeepers were out of sight, a yellow Yoshi jumped out of her hiding place in an empty trash can.

"Hehe…those guys are such idiot," mumbled Sirius.

She dashed into the store, quickly grabbing all of the items on the chocolate aisle and throwing them into a large bag she carried. As soon as the entire aisle was empty, Sirius ran out of the store.

The two shopkeepers walked back into their store. Their jaw dropped as soon as they caught sight of the empty chocolate aisle. They turned their heads and faced the green Shyguy.

"You!" shouted the red Shyguy, pointing at the green Shyguy. "You did this! You won't get away!"

The shopkeepers began to chase down the innocent green Shyguy yet again. They continued to chase down the assumed perpetrator until the green Shyguy jumped over a fence.

"We could have shot his leg to immobilize him," said the yellow Shyguy.

"Oh well," was all the red Shyguy said.

The green Shyguy ran to an apartment complex and into the first room. He slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I didn't get the chocolate," he said, breathing heavily.

~Toadies~

The Toadies were flying in the air, very close to the ground.

"So, why are we doing this ridiculous job again?" asked Bob.

"Because Kamek said so," replied Mitch.

"I wanna see the baby!" shouted Carl. He pushed Bob away and grabbed the brown sack. He untied the sack and saw a baby gorilla.

"I didn't know storks deliver monkeys too!" gasped Carl in surprise.

"That is a gorilla," said Mitch.

"Ooooh…so does the stork deliver baby iguanas, baby spiders, baby fishes, baby whales…oooh and do they deliver their own baby storks too!"

"Carl, none of your questions make logical sense."

"Was I delivered by a stork?"

"I don't know, Carl," replied Bob.

"I was delivered by a stork…?" asked Fred nervously.

"I think the stork dropped Carl when he was a baby. That would explain EVERYTHING," said Bob.

Mitch quickly turned his head. He sensed a moving bush close by. He faced the direction of the leaves rustling, only for a monkey to jump onto his face.

"Ahh!" screamed Mitch.

"Monkey attack!" cried out Fred.

"We're being ambushed!" cried out Bob.

A monkey faced Carl and threw a banana onto his face. The stupid Toady began to run around in circles and scream: "I'm being attacked by monkey!"

"Carl, that is a banana," said Bob.

Carl grabbed the banana out of his face. "Oh…"

Miraculously, Carl was still carrying the baby sack on his hand. He flew high into the air, hoping to protect the baby. The Toadies quickly followed him behind. Suddenly, the monkeys were tossing green spiked balls at the Toadies. Many more monkeys began to appear and even more spiked balls rained on the Toadies. A green spiked ball aimed for Bob. Bob grabbed Carl, attempting to use the clueless Toady as a shield.

"Bob! Carl has the baby you nitwit!" shouted Mitch.

"Huh?" replied Bob.

Carl was struck by the green spiked ball at the face. Carl waved his arms frantically, causing him to let go of the baby. He removed the spiked ball out of his face. His face was entirely swollen from the spikes.

"Oh...sorry Carl," said Bob.

Carl noticed a group of monkeys far off. They were holding the baby.

"Why you steal our baby!" shouted Carl, grabbing a rock close by. He threw the rock at an amazing speed. The rock flew into the direction where the monkey ran off.

"Was that really necessary Carl?" asked Mitch.

~Yoshis~

The sun rose from the sky as Cameo walked through the flowery meadow. The sun broke through thick clouds, allowing the small creatures to come out of their dwellings and enjoy the beautiful day. Baby Peach was staring at the butterfly hovering above them. She raised her hands wanting to touch it.

"Be careful little baby," said Cameo.

"Butterflies do not bite you know?" teasingly said the stork.

"I know that!" snapped Cameo. "I'm just trying to look out for the baby, unlike you who is just flying around looking for female storks."

"By trying to protect the baby from cute innocent creatures? You Yoshis really don't make any sense. No wonder we don't bother delivering babies for you."

Cameo nosepalmed. "Look…I was just afraid that the baby might wanna hop out of my saddle to chase the baby. We're near the jungle, the place is dangerous!"

"You worry too much, man. The baby is gonna be fine."

"I won't count on it…"

The stork whispered to the baby. "I am so sorry you have to deal with these idiotic Yoshis."

"I know you were talking about me!" shouted Cameo. "I have my reasons for being protective. I live on this island, while you just fly over carrying babies on your beak!"

While Cameo was blindly arguing with the stork, the baby saw a butterfly land on a flower. She crawled out of the saddle and fell onto the soft grass. She sneaked behind the butterfly, slowly raising her hand to get a good aim at the butterfly. She swiped her hand at the flower, but the butterfly flew away.

"You Yoshis think you can do everything on your own! Well some things in life require help you know. You need help making other baby Yoshis you know?" said the stork.

"That's totally different!" retorted Cameo. "We're not talking about reproduction; we're talking about the baby!"

"Well…don't babies have to deal with reproduction? We're still on topic. You're the stupid one for not realizing the correlation."

"I don't even know where we're going with this argument."

"You're that stupid."

"I am not stupid. I just know that something bad is bound to happen to the baby if we do not keep an eye on it."

Suddenly, baby Peach's wailing interrupted their argument. Cameo and the stork turned their head and saw a monkey running away with the baby.

"In your face Mr. Stork! The baby got kidnapped! I was right! Something bad WAS indeed gonna happen and I knew it was because of the butterfly!" shouted Cameo.

"You act like the baby getting kidnapped is a good thing," said the stork.

"Shut up," muttered Cameo before running after the monkey.

~Monkeys~

The group of monkeys were laughing and swinging away from the Toadies. One of the monkeys was carrying the baby by his feet. The monkey turned his head and saw a rock speeding toward his face.

~Yoshis~

Suddenly, Cameo felt something heavy land onto his saddle. Cameo landed face flat on the ground. He rubbed his head, stood up, and looked at his saddle. A baby young gorilla was looking back at the Yoshi.

"Oh man…that's one of the babies!" shouted the stork in surprise.

"Well…this baby seems friendly. We may as well let him tag along. I think he may be very useful," said Cameo.

"Okay sure, Mr. cautionspants," taunted the stork.

Cameo and the stork entered the dense jungle. The air was humid and the sounds of monkeys were heard from the trees. Cameo's path quickly stopped. A tall ledge surrounded by vine ropes made it seemingly impossible to jump over.

Cameo sighed. "What to do now…"

The stork whispered. "Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! think!"

"I can't think with you telling me to think!" shouted Cameo.

"You can't think at all."

"Yes I can."

"You just told me you couldn't think."

"No more arguing please."

Cameo jumped up, hoping to grab the ledge, but he stopped in midair. He looked up to see that the baby was holding onto a vine rope.

"I like you already," said Cameo, smiling at the baby.

Baby DK climbed up the vine rope. The baby monkey released his grip on the rope as soon as he climbed over the ledge. Cameo landed on his feet. As he walked along the path, a few monkeys stood in the way. Some turned their heads and ran as soon as they caught sight of the Yoshi. Others ran toward the Yoshi and tried to snatch the baby. Cameo shot his tongue out at the monkeys and swallowed all that tried to go near him.

Cameo jumped and allowed the baby to grab onto the swinging rope. When the rope neared the other side, the baby released his grip. Cameo flutter jumped and landed safely. He jumped onto another vine rope. Baby DK laughed happily swinging from rope to rope. Cameo couldn't help but smile.

Basically, Baby DK was able to utilize his ability to climb on the vine ropes with a Yoshi on his feet.

He climbed a series of vine ropes, hanging from platforms in order to reach the taller ledge. Cameo threw an egg at the piranha plants that were close by.

"You're a really helpful baby," said Cameo.

He continued to walk ahead, dodging and attacking any enemies along the way.

~Toadies~

Kamek turned around and faced the Toadies. "So…YOU LOST THE BABY!"

"I am very sorry, Kamek," said Mitch.

"It was Carl's fault!" shouted Bob.

"I don't wanna lose my job!" whined Fred.

"You're not losing your job yet," said Kamek. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"We were ambushed by a group of monkeys. This time, it really wasn't Carl's fault, but Bob. Carl was actually trying to protect the baby, but SOMEONE had to use him as a shield, WHILE he was holding the baby," said Mitch.

"I hate you Mitch," said Bob.

"Do you want a banana, Kamek?" asked Carl, holding the banana that was thrown onto his face earlier.

~Yoshis~

Cameo spotted Amy from a distance. The pink yoshi was lying on the grass. Her eyes were fixed on the clouds above. A shadow loomed over her head.

"Here's the baby Amy," said Cameo. He held baby DK in front of the pink Yoshi.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Amy.

"I just found him," replied Cameo.

Amy stood up and wiped herself. "Hey, Mr. Stork, what happened to baby Peach?"

"Well…" began the stork.

Cameo pushed the stork and pointed at a direction. "There is baby Peach!" he cried out. He ran towards group of monkeys.

The monkey faced the green Yoshi. They began to jump and cry out in panic. Baby D.K waved his hands happily, knowing that the green Yoshi found what he wanted. Cameo and the baby lowered their head, storing some kind of energy being gathered by the baby. Soon, Cameo jumped up and tackled the monkeys. The force caused the monkeys to fly out and only baby Peach remained.

Cameo smiled. "I missed you baby Peach."

Amy pushed Cameo and grabbed baby D.K from his saddle. "Well, it's time to go. You got your little reunion. We have to move on."

The pink Yoshi and stork began to walk toward their next destination.

* * *

**Color of the Day: **_**Green**_

**In areas that use U.S dollar as currency, green carries a connotation of money, wealth, and capitalism.**This may as well be the most popular meaning of the color green. I think it is about time I get to discuss this. In our culture money=prosperity. (Yoshis do not have a currency.). That is where Cameo comes into play. As a future chieftain, he strives for prosperity. He wants all of his friends and family to be happy and stay peaceful. The fact that he wants to take down Kamek also proves his desire for peace. Maybe Cameo will also be the chieftain to introduce currency. xD

I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Also…I will reply to reviews directly on my fanfic like I used to. So yeah…you get a nice cookie for giving a nice review. :3

Boshi: coookiiie!

-_-;

Should I experiment with POVs sometimes? I think that'll be very interesting...ESPECIALLY Carl's POV.


	13. Underground Mysteries

**Author's Note:** I have been busy lately, which is such a shame because I missed writing this fanfic! I found the time to write my fanfic and so I bring you the next chapter of my YIDS fanfic! I do plan to finish this fanfic of course. I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 12: Underground Mysteries

~Yoshis~

Amy dropped into a deep valley, the only exit seeming to be a green warp pipe. She jumped into the warp pipe and the stork followed behind her. The pink yoshi landed onto a crystal cavern and jumped over a chomp rock that rolled through her path. She watched as her enemies were being squashed by the chomp rock. The chomp rock fell into a small ditch, which stopped it from going any further.

Amy jumped onto a mushroom, where a stork stop was placed. The stork appeared above the yoshi's head and looked down at her.

"You know the deal," demanded Amy.

"You mean the deal to give me 5000 coin? Oh sure I like that deal! Give it to me!" said the stork.

"Not that deal, you jerk! I mean to give me the stupid baby!"

"Hey, don't be so mean to these cute litt-"

"Just give me the **** baby!" shouted Amy.

"I hope you do realize this is a K+ fic, right?"

"I just want the baby! Are you gonna gimme baby Peach or no?"

"Why would you need these babies? Trust me, you're gonna need baby DK for now."

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" roared Amy.

"Fine, fine, I'll exchange Peach for DK," said the stork.

The stork grabbed Baby DK and replaced him with Baby Peach. Amy jumped off the stork stopped, but immediately encountered a dead end. A rope vine hung from the ceiling, which appeared to lead to the next area. Amy turned around and stomped back to the stork station.

"Can you give me Baby DK?" asked the Pink Yoshi.

"Ooooh, so NOW you want Baby DK?" taunted the stork.

"Please, I just want the baby, not more of your taunting."

"But I was right, huh?"

"Just shut up and gimme the baby! I don't want to go through this again!" shouted Amy.

"But I was riiiii-" Amy grabbed the stork's neck tightly.

"I said to gimme baby DK or else!" threatened the pink yoshi.

"Or else what?" gasped the stork.

"I will break your neck like a twig!"

"N-no need to add more violence then there already is," said the stork, who was now starting to lose his breath.

"Gimme the baby."

"Okay."

Amy dropped the stork and replaced Baby Peach with Baby DK. She walked back to the dead end and jumped up. Baby DK hung onto the rope vine and climbed up. She jumped onto the next floor, but came across another dead end.

"Darn it, I ran out of eggs," said Amy.

"Hey Amy, why don't you go hit that information block, instead of trying to act like a know-it-all-noob?" suggested the stork.

"Will you just leave me alone? This is my mission!" shouted Amy.

"Or or, I can just completely abandon you and never come for you when you need to exchange babies."

"I hate you…" Amy walked over to the information cube and hit it. "I do not understand why they have those…

~Toadies~

"I'm bored guys," said Carl.

"Oh great, looks like I will not have a peaceful day…again," said Bob.

"I feel like doing a live-action role play again. Why don't we guys!" exclaimed Carl.

"Ooooh no…I will not let you do a LARP within a 2 mile radius from me. Do you remember the last time that happened, Carl?" reminded Mitch.

"Uhm…."

~Flashback~

Mitch and Kamek were on a stage together, in front of a crowd of koopas and goombas. An information cube stood between them.

"Greetings everyone! I am Mitch and I have recently graduated from the Mushroom Kingdom University as engineer and I would like to present to you my latest invention! The context-sensitive information cube!" said Mitch, gesturing to the cube. "This cube will give you helpful information when you need and wherever you need it. Of course, this cube will give the information that you ONLY need at that moment in time….the cube basically reads your mind."

Mitch grabbed the cube and bonked Kamek's head with it. "I would also like to add that, you have to hit it with your head so it can work properly."

"Oww…" mumbled Kamek.

"The bathroom is to your left," said the information cube.

"Kaaaaaaaaaamek!" shouted Carl. He ran onto the stage. "I am fighting the good forces of King Peanuts and my wand broke during combat. I need to borrow yours ASAP!"

"Carl! Can you leave me alone for one day? Get back to your stupid role-playing thingy!" shouted Kamek.

"Thanks!" replied Carl, before snatching the wand from the magikoopa's hand. He tried to run out of the stage, but tripped and activated the wand. A magic beam shot the information cube, causing it to multiply.

"I got this!" shouted Carl. He waved the magic wand and caused the information cubes to disappear.

"Well…it's gone," said Kamek.

"Carl! What have you done?" shouted Mitch.

"I need to beat the evil forces of King Peanuts!" replied Carl.

"Carl, you need to fight with a sword and shield. Not a wand."

"Ooooh…no wonder I saw everyone with a shield and sword…thanks!" Carl quickly flew away.

Mitch sighed. "At least we know that there are no intelligent lives on this so called Yoshi's Island, because if so we would be entirely screwed if we attempt to do any evil plans."

"Ah…that's much better," said Kamek, as he exited from the bathroom.

~Toadies~

"I made Kamek come out of the bathroom?" asked Carl.

"You're missing the point Carl," sighed Mitch.

~Yoshis~

Amy jumped and hit the block with her head.

"Remember? Press down…B button….destroy…"

"I don't get it," said Amy.

"You were right, the block is useless," said the stork.

Amy stared at the breakable wall and then at Baby DK. "Hmm…I'm sure you can do more than just climb rope vines…"

Amy lowered her head. She felt a strange build-up of momentum from the baby before she elbowed the wall and broke through it. She smiled at the baby. "You're not so bad after all."

Using the new technique that she learned, Amy traveled through the cave. She would occasionally swallow the lantern-wielding enemies in her way to stock up on her arsenal of eggs. She came across the morphing bubble, which the Yoshi knew all too well off. Amy jumped to the bubble and transformed into a mole tank. The baby was left floating on the bubble.

"Uhm…hello," said the stork, as the baby stared at him.

Amy climbed up the wall and into the maze, digging through the breakable material. As soon as she reached the end of the tunnel, Amy hit the block and reverted back to her original form, with the baby on her back. She walked into the next area.

A row of tall poles caught the Yoshi's interest. She jumped above the pole and slammed it to the ground with her behind. A small hovering cloud appeared. She struck it with the egg and a key popped out.

"Oooh…I wonder what this is for?" thought Amy. She looked to her back and saw a locked door. She walked to the locked door, opened it, and walked in.

"Heeeeeeello!" shouted a Shy Guy with a polka-dot tie. He held a microphone over his mouthhole.

Amy looked around. "Uhmmm…."

"Welcome to Battle of the Shy Guys!"

"Say what?"

"You look like a lovely person, so get ready!"

"I'm gonna be a star?" squealed Amy. Her eyes grew wide in excitement.

The Shy Guy disappeared and Amy appeared into a room with even more Shy Guys. Some were standing on a still platform, while others just appeared from the warp pipe.

"Welcome back to…Baaaatle of the Shy Guys!" announced the same Shy Guy Amy heard seconds ago. His voice was heard from intercom. A loud roar of applause followed. "The point is to throw anyone into the flower. The last man standing wins!"

"Uhm…what happens to those who go into the flower?" asked a Shy Guy.

"Oh hohohoho! Do not worry about that my friend, now…GO!"

All of the Shy Guys were looking at each other, not having a single clue on what to do.

"Uhm…so we throw each other into that flower?" asked a Shy Guy.

Another Shy Guy nodded in reply.

"Like this!" Amy demonstrated. She swallowed a Shy Guy and spat him into a flower. The Shy Guy watched.

"Uhm…so we throw each other into that flower?" repeated the Shy Guys.

"Geeze, no wonder you guys don't attack!" shouted Amy. She continued to swallow and spit out Shy Guys into the flower, until the timer ran out.

"Game Over!" shouted the Shy Guy from the intercome. The Shy Guy with the polk-dot tie appeared on stage and placed a gold medal around the Yoshi's neck.

"Thank you very much for playing and please come back again!" said the Shy Guy before pushing Amy out of the door.

"Well…that was weird," said Amy.

Amy threw the gold medal away and continued along the cave until she reached the warp pipe. She rose to the surface, where the sky began to dusk. She ran through the flowery field and jumped over every Shy Guy, even the ones on the stilts, until she reached her goal.

Sapphira walked over to Amy.

Sapphira smiled warmly at Amy. "Glad to see you're safe."

"Yeah, yeah, here's the baby," replied the pink yoshi, dumping the baby onto Sapphira's hand.

Sapphira placed the baby on her saddle and smiled at him. "Hello there little fellow! You're new!"

The stork flew above the Yoshi. "Yes, that is Baby DK and it looks like he'll be with us for quite a while. He's very useful."

Sapphira and the stork began to walk to their next destination.

* * *

Well…I hope you guys enjoy the story! Now here is the color of the day. :3

**In Japan, the color pink has a masculine association**. This is why a lot of fanfic writers like to associate pink with males. I will stick to western traditions. :P Anyways…what does this have to do with Amy? I know she can be girly and boy-crazy…but Amy just happen to be just as short-fused as Shino. Amy…is also pretty tough when provoked. It's really just her toughness that kinda sorta make her masculine, but she will always be feminine in my story. This is really more of just a random fact than a characteristic of Amy. xD

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story! Sorry if it wasn't so long, but I can't waste ALL of my ideas on a single chapter. This is a huge story, so I try to span it out. :P

Other news, I plan to do a parody of those famous "talk show fanfics" in this story. They were all the rage at one point in history, but I'll bring it up because I never got to be a part of the fad and made a story like that. That means…you may ask questions to Kamek! :D I will not tell you which chapter it will happen, but please, do feel free to ask a question. May as well let this story be a little more interactive.

Thank you guys for faving and reviewing this story! I truly appreciate it! I will start doing reviewer shout-out next time! I need to check who are still reading this story. I hope you guys have a great day! :)


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello readers! Well, this is a very unusual update. I'm sure you guys were super excited that I FINALLY updated, but this isn't an update. I just want to tell that I apologize for not updating in FOREVER. I still think about this website from time to time. I'm just so busy with college and audition stuff that it's almost impossible for me to find time to work on my fanfic. Anyways, winter break is coming up, so hopefully I'll update.

Good news is that, after January auditions I will be able to breath and write fanfics again! I'll be spending time writing instead of playing piano. xD I can't wait to get back to fanfic writing! Boy do I have many wonderful ideas after the long unannounced hiatus! I still care about my readers and thank you guys for being so patient! The wait will be worth it!

I hope you guys are doing well. :)

~starrgrl24

P.S I will erase this once new chapters are updated. If you guys ever want to talk to me, just send me an email/PM. I have skype, WLM/MSN, yahoo and AIM. xD Or check out my Deviantart and youtube account under the same username: starrgrl24.

(I rather not give out my facebook :P )


End file.
